


Death to Elias Bitchard

by Blue_Siran



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Proposal, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Like That, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, cannon compliant worms, chaos but in a good way, fuck elias, genderfluid Jon, helen has to be here because i love her, martin is allowed a weapon because i said so, no beta we die like gertrude, sasha is okay, the mechanisms was jons college band, what the girlfriends, yes basira is ashes in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Siran/pseuds/Blue_Siran
Summary: They did it, they didn't know how but they managed to go back. Okay, Helen did help but the point still stood that now hey had the chance to redo what had happened, redo the lead up to the apocalypse and prevent it this time.Now they had a small list which included saving everyone, stopping these rituals and maybe causing a little (or a lot) of chaos along the way.--------A fix-it-fic where Jon and Martin go back to simultaneously save and mess up a bunch of stuff.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker/Sasha James, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 62
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the fic than please leave some love <3  
> Ya'll are amazing and any support means a lot to me!  
> Thank you all!!  
> \- Your Local Helen Simp

Everything had gone so wrong.

With the lonely, the apocalypse and the statements it was a difficult situation for the both of them. When Helen had appeared through one of their doors however and offered a way to fix everything the were in disbelief, Jon more in denial.

"and how do you suppose you could help?" Jon had asked, hand clasped tightly around his companions own.

"Jon!" Martin had slightly scolded, "Look i know you don't entirely trust Helen but let's at least hear them out, okay?"

Now if there was one thing that hadn't changed since the two had admitted their feelings for each other it would be how weak Jon would get when Martin pulled put the puppy dog eyes. With a sigh and a slight grumble He agreed to listen to whatever Helen had believed would help them.

"Why thank you Martin" she spoke in her usual cheery voice, " Now! My doors are pretty powerful in the sense that i can open them to many places across the world, however! i recently discovered that with a strong enough connection i could open a door to different moments in time".

Now there was shook but also a strong realisation at this.

"You're saying we can go back and-" Jon didn't finished, he was in awe at this new discovery.

"Fix this mess?" Helen waved their arms around to the deserted surroundings, "oh totally!"

"We should do it!" Martin perked up and held onto the tops of Jon's arms, "We could fix everything, we can save Melanie, and Daisy, and Tim, Even Sasha!"He ranted. Martin knew they had to do this, and despite all of the reasoning that Jon could've given on why it would be a bad idea he honestly couldn't care. 

They needed to fix things.

"How do we know this is a trick and not just you're way of getting rid of us?" The paranoid thought kicked in.

"Oh, you know full well that i wouldn't do that Archivist", and he did. He knew that if Helen really was out to get them they would've done it by now, well that's what the eye kept on telling him.

"But you wouldn't be doing this without something in return" Jon pushed.

"Oh i know" They smiled in return.

There was a brief moment of silence, this was going to be chance. What ever Helen would want could either be really bad or could work out for them.

"So?" Martin began,"what do you want us to do?"

Helen ran the knife sharp fingers through their hair, a brief moment of contemplation before they responded. " I want to be me again. Helen, well old Helen, she was a person who after what Michael did to her felt lost and so alone. When we became one it all felt better, i became Helen and Helen became me! what i want from you is to make sure that i can become Helen once again. That is all i ask" The eerie smile now replaced with one of genuine gladness of their own existence.

"I-" Jon thought for a second, He didn't want any one who was innocent to die again, but technically Helen wouldn't die, they would just be reborn as this Helen, the Helen who was part of the distortion. He let out a long sigh from his nose. "I promise, I think i like you way better than Michael any how."

Helen smiled at that and martin gave Jon a look as if to say 'you're doing the right thing'.

"Now how is this going to work?" Martin asked, re-linking his hand with Jon's.

"From my experience i just need an item or memory that links to when you want to get back to. I wouldn't worry about you're past selves, you'll end up sharing consciousness anyways. I guess you don't need to be worrying about those worn scars anymore Archivist" Helen laughed clapping their hands in excitement, "Now you got any specific time you want to get back to?"

They had both thought about it for a second when Martin had remembered," What about the day I made my statement about Jane Prentiss? We were both alone at that moment and it was before the attack so Sasha should be fine".

"True" Jon agreed, "Okay, Helen do you think you could do that?" 

"Oh Archivist, It would be my pleasure!" They reached down to the cracked ground after a few seconds of thought and wrapped her hand around a door handle before pulling it open to reveal a rectangle hole in the ground." Now just jump in you two!"

The two approached the hole looking into it, seeing nothing but the endless spirals and shapes than continued as far as they could see.

"So just jump?" Martin asked still staring in to the hole.

"Oh yeah, when you regain consciousness you'll be back where you want to be" Helen cheered from right behind them.

"Wait! What do you mean 'regain'-" And before Jon could finish they had both felt a force push them and they were falling. 

The colours around the both of them were overwhelming, their hands still remained contact as they began to lose consciousness until everything was black and the feeling of rushing air had no longer felt like anything. Everything was gone and all that remained was the cold, dark world he floated in.

\----------

When Jon had begun to wake up he was aware of the feeling of a hard wooden surface he had been resting on, Papers had been scattered all around the desk with a few tapes stacked and secured in a box a few centimetres away from him. Lifting his head he felt the surge of a headache, it wasn't to bad but it was present enough for him to acknowledge the fact he'd need an ibuprofen tablet to at least numb the pain. He'd ask Martin if he knew if the archive had any later. 'Martin!', he looked around quickly now ignoring the pain he was in when he spotted a man in front of him head also faced down as his had been moments before.

He stood up and made him way around he desk he was sat at to check up on his partner, he was breathing and looked fine so Jon preceded to slightly shake him awake.

"Hey Martin, it's me. Come on wake up" He spoke softly, turns out Martin was a pretty light sleeper so it didn't take long for him to stir and notice Jon in front of him.

"What's-? Did it work?" He awoke slightly better after remembering what had just happened. 

Jon looked around the office, it looked like it had all those years ago. Messy with papers and tapes, dusty shelves and the same blood stain on the corner which looked like someone had tried so hard to remove it but failed miserably (probably Rosie).

"I mean, yeah! Wow, I just. wow" Jon had a lack of words and that seemed to entertain Martin before he pouted slightly looking straight at Jon.

"Urg, I'm gonna miss braiding you're hair" Martin said as he reached a hand up and ran it through Jon's now short hair that barely reached down his neck.

"Well, jokes on you because now i can just play with your hair more" Jon joked while flicking Martins small pony tail that he'd tied back it wasn't at all long, just long enough for a hairband to hold it out of his face but Jon thought it was cute.

"Oh don't you start with that now" They both were smiling almost a giggling mess."You got the time perhaps though?"

It took few seconds of looking around before Jon noticed a phone on the desk, he picked it up and saw it was around five in the evening. He flipped the phone around to show Martin and he grimaced.

"Come on, let's head to my flat and get something to eat?" Jon suggested.

"Yeah let's go ahead and do that only i doubt you'll have any fresh food at home" Martin teased, Jon slightly blushed at that because he knew Martin was right.

"Short trip to tescos when we get out the station on my end? I'm not to sure what you like to eat?" He linked his hand with Martin's after grabbing what he assumed was the coat that he kept his oyster, keys and wallet in. He was right.

"Oh, how could i turn that down" Martin chuckled before leading the way out from the office, "Also, it is Saturday. If you aint to restless we could have a lie in tomorrow?" 

"Martin, never in my life has something ever been more appealing"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being back in the past is weird, not only because of all the knowledge they had of the future but also because it's hard to hide over three years of a relationship you have developed with your boyfriend. That's something they have to work around.  
> Also they had to prepare for the coming visitors they would soon be getting.
> 
> (It's a pretty fluffy chapter ya'll)

The ringing of an alarm had woken the two form their peaceful slumber, stupid fucking alarm Jon had thought as he reached other to turn it off. He turned back around to face a smirking Martin who looked like he'd just told the funniest joke and was waiting for a reaction.

"What's got you so Cheery this dreadful London morning?" Jon smiled.

"We get to see them again Jon, Sasha and Tim" He looked so happy, happier than Jon had seen him the last few years, "I'm just happy but also nervous but also happy!"

Jon understood, He's been so stuck up and an arse back than that he never regretted anything he really did until things went to wrong to be made right. He had the chance to get close now, to understand and finally be with the people he so desperately tried to avoid. Looking in to Martin's eyes he felt a safety, a hope, a happiness he hadn't felt since the safe house. 

"I'm going to get ready and we can pick something up to eat by the institute, You gonna get up?" Martin asked, struggling slightly to untangle his limbs from Jon's.

"Five more minutes" He moaned and rolled over to face away from Martin.

"Why we're feeling mighty dramatic this morning" Martin replied and by his voice he seemed to be smiling pretty hard.

"Wow, never had i thought i'd be targeted like this. Martin how could you" He turned his head to look at Martin who indeed had the biggest smile on his face.

"Fine, but if you aren't out here in five minutes I'm going to pull you out of bed myself" Martin leaned down to kiss the top of Jon's head before heading out of the room to go and get dressed.

Instead of actually waiting the five minutes like he said he would, he waited about two before he dramatically threw off the covers and approached his wardrobe dreading what he would find in there. Honestly the fact he tried so hard to be professional when half the time Tim would wear a horrid Hawaiian shirt and when they all decided to dye their hair the brightest colours you could think of, He wouldn't lie though about Martin with light pink hair hot looking adorable but he wouldn't ever need to know that. There were so many ugly coloured jumpers and ties hanging up, he knew for a fact that he would have to go for a new wardrobe as soon as he got his next pay check. He never spent much of it anyways and at least he'd have martin to stop him from making horrible decisions, he could even invite Georgie to come along. He'd pulled clothes around and tried to find something, anything that wouldn't make him feel at least the slightest bit like an old cranky librarian.

"What you looking for?" Martin had said from behind him and he jumped slightly, Martin apologised with a small smile on his face at the reaction.

"Something that wont make me look like an exhausted secondary school science teacher, any ideas?" He stated while still searching for something nice.

Martin looked through the wardrobe with Jon until he noticed something, "Hold up a sec" He said as he reached in and pulled out something.

Martin had pulled out a long, greyish green maxi skirt, Jon had forgotten he had that. He'd borrowed it from Georgie one year and has just forgotten to give it back, he could use that as an excuse to get back in touch? He took the skirt from Martin's hand feeling through the fabric that he hadn't held in a long time. He thought about it for a second, there wasn't anything in the dress code that said he couldn't wear it, he didn't really care what others thought either. He knew martin would cheer him on to wear it unless he said not to.

"You know what would go with this?" Jon asked Martin who seemed happy Jon liked his suggestion.

"Probably a nice turtleneck?" Martin smiled.

"Exactly!" Jon moved to one of the below draws and pulled out a plain black, long sleeved turtle neck. Martin gave him two big thumbs up before he took the clothes into the bathroom to get ready.`It was weird, his body now gone of worm scars, burns and knife wounds, it was quite the change but not a life changing one he's been without them for so long before he could just adjust once again. The bags that were usually prominent under his eyes had calmed down and he actually looked slightly healthier than he usually did which wasn't a big difference but a noticeable one. Once he finished getting washed and dressed he exited the bathroom looking around for Martin, he looked to have moved to the small living room.

When Martin noticed he's walked in he stared for a few seconds before giving his own round of applause for Jon, "Wow, look at you! come over here and give me a spin!" He cheered on, grabbing Jon lightly by the hand and spinning him around. The two laughed in each others embrace and while Jon had the biggest blush across his face.

"We should probably head out to the Institute now" Martin suggested grabbing his and Jon's coat while heading to the door.

"Urg, as much as i want to head back i don't know how long i can stand being in the same building as Jonah" Jon complained taking his jacket from Martins hand and throwing it on.

"If it makes you feel better, I'd gladly pour salt in his tea or i'd get Rosie to do it?" Martin smiled.

John chuckled, "Oh please do"

Thus they began their train ride, it didn't take to long but it had been a while since they had to officially had to go to work in the institute. Once out of the station they both headed to a nearby bakery Martin had recommend, they'd brought some pastries for themselves and Martin insisted on some for Tim and Sasha because 'even if they had already had breakfast they would appreciate the gesture'. They had finally began the walk to the institute when martin had brought up something.

"So a quick clarification, how are we gonna like do this? Like whats our relationship status here?" Jon looked at him strangely for a moment, " I mean, to them I've been gone for two weeks and in the two days we've not been at work us suddenly returning being so lovey dovey may be strange? Not that i find it strange!"

Jon nodded in response, "I mean i get where you're coming from but also i don't want to go back to how i treated you before Martin that was...*sigh* that just wasn't right."

"So" Martin stopped just outside the institute, grabbing both of Jon's hands and holding them, "What do we do?".

"I don't know Martin" He stood and thought about it for a second, "What about if, i made up a small lie? like i realised i was being really shitty to you and decided to talk it over with you this weekend? They think you were sick and we could always just revamp the Jane Prentiss story, we're the only two who know about it after all. That okay?"

"I think that should be fine for now, we could also just not say anything but i think they'd get a little suspicious" They both chuckled a little and than decided to enter the institute together. It had been weird entering the building again, spotting Rosie at the front desk Martin waved and she responded with a short but polite hello.

Heading into the archives was nerve racking but the two having already talked through how they were going to work through everything they had a relief wash over them, pushing through the doors and into the open office space used by the archival assistance they noticed the two who they hadn't seen in so long.

"Martin! Boss! What brings you both into the archives this late? Hugh!" Tim teased, his classic smirk as he spoke.

"Wow so being sick isn't an excuse? I'll remember that next time you come in hungover" Martin huffed in response.

"Martin, No! Boss what did you do to him! He's becoming responsible!" Tim complained leaving over the back of his chair.

"Oh no, that cant be good" Jon replied sarcastically with a smirk as he walked towards his office, behind him he could hear the sound of Tim gasping and laughing slightly.

\----------

When martin walked over to his desk, taking off his coat and throwing it on the back of the chair, Tim rolled over on his chair and leaning on his desk. A huge cheeky smile on his face and he just sat their staring. Eventually Sasha came over greeting Martin and wondering what was up with Tim.

"Sasha if i ever knew what Tim meant when he did anything It would be so much easier to deal with him" He joked.

"Sasha! I'm just saying that doesn't Martin sound a little more like Mr. Boss man?! I think the crush is becoming more serious than we thought!" Sasha slapped his arm slightly.

"Oh hush you! but i did just see him walk past with a smile on his face, what happened?" She smiled.

"Oh~He's finally falling in love with me, I'm sorry Martin but it seems like the Stoker charm has worked once again" Tim acted.

"Oh please, you could barely charm a snake" Martin flicked his forehead before throwing the bag of pastries at the two, "I'm making tea, want some?" 

"Yes please!" Sasha called after with Tim who also groaned but agreed as well, rubbing his forehead where he had been flicked just moments before.

\----------

John sat in his office, taking it all in. On his desk sat statements 8162103 and 0051701 which he knew he needed to record but really wanted to delay it that. He sat at the desk, deciding to clean the station he had left a mess for so long. He had time to think though, soon he would have Michael show up and Melanie was supposed to be making her statement in a month. He'd have to ask the others to help with the live statements, he already had heard some of the ones martin had recorded and at the moment he and Sasha seemed like the most reliable. He would try and avoid showing off statements about the circus but also inform the others of some that may be life or death situated, he wasn't paying attention to the time that had passed so when Martin knocked on the door Jon jumped a little.

"Come in!" He called.

Martin entered the room with two cups in his hand, "Thought you could need this" he smiled.

"Ah, thank you" Martin closed the door behind him and placed the cups on the newly cleaned desk, pulling up a chair.

"You've been busy, I don't think I've ever seen you're office so clean" Martin chuckled, "It's nice".

"Yeah, i never realised there was so much space" He looked around the office, "How are things with the others?"

"Well" Martin sat up straight, "Tim said you confessed you're undying love for him"

"Oh no, Martin. I thought you'd never find out" Jon faked shock, "Will you ever forgive me"

"Oh shut up" He lightly kicked Jon's foot with a laugh."Sasha was there though, I...I can't believe we forgot what we looked like"

A look of guilt crossed Martin's face.

"Oh Martin" Jon sat on the desk in front of him, holding one of his hands while the other was running through his hair, "No-one could've known. The Not-Them knew what they were doing and managed to convince us all. We wont let than happen again, we all stick together from now on" He kissed the top of Martin's head.

"Yeah, yeah! Thanks Jon" He smiled, "Now, i can tell by the look on your face that you're over thinking things. What is it?"

Jon sighed, "So much is happening so soon, Michael is going to show up soon and so is Melanie, than the attack. I just don't know where to go from here or how to help".

Martin now took Jon's hands, "You have me now so that's something! also we know what's going to happen, i know we can do it. I won't let us fail!" The look of determination on Martin's face really calmed down Jon.

"Thank you, also! we should probably keep an eye open for worms" he suggested.

"Oh i'm way ahead of you" Martin smirked.

"What does that mean?" Martin began to leave the room, "Martin, no what do you mean!" 

Martin had left though and Jon stood up, he sighed and stared at the statements on his desk. He had to record them but now he had more knowledge to make more detailed supplementals. Martin would come back in a few hours so before he started his statement work he decided to look around the room he was in, grabbing a box cutter from his draw he decided to get to work quickly on removing any eye imagery to prevent Jonah's prying eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day and might be working on the third right now!  
> I promise that i will get into how Jon's powers work soon but i also wanted to set up the dynamic i had in mind for Jon and Martin in this story. We might get an Michael intro if you want but he wont be a major character so i didn't add him to the character list.  
> Also i hope you guys are enjoying the fic so far! i wrote this chapter as soon as i finshed the last so i haven't had time to check the reactions yet <3  
> I cant wait till next time!  
> -Your Local Helen Simp


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin get's a new phone, Jon gets some new clothes with the help of Martin and Georgie who loves this new 'friend' of Jon's. the fun doesn't last long however as they both try to help Sasha with a mysterious Michael when there is a change of plans.

Martin knew he needed to get a new phone, it had almost been a week and the stress of not being able to be contacted in an emergency was starting to get to him, so after he got his paycheck he suggested to Jon that since he wanted to get some new clothes and He needed a new phone, the could just kill two birds with one stone. Jon had asked though if Georgie could come along though, He would have to ask her first but this was his first step in rekindling their friendship and Martin wasn't going to get between that. He was also very curious about who this Georgie was, he'd only heard about her from Jon and never got a chance to meet her in their first time round with everything.

So Jon had texted Georgie who was really excited about the whole thing however also slightly scolding him in the ways to arrange a proper friend reunion, Martin liked her already from what he saw in texts and heard over call she and Jon were close, but in a way a younger sister would be. Jon had mentioned beforehand that they used to date but after a while the mutual friendship they had was more for them, dating wasn't really something that they seemed was something they needed. So close friends, practically family, is what they remained.

So the morning had arrived, they had agreed to meet up with Georgie at the station in Camden before exploring the area while also agreeing to get something to eat, catch up and for Martin and Georgie to get to know one another.

"Okay but what if i say something stupid and she just hates me! Martin, i couldn't deal with that" He panicked just as the were about to leave.

"Jon i need you to calm down" Martin suggested.

"But what if! What if i waited to long and she can't forgive me and she doesn't like me now that all of what's happened at the institute has happened!" Jon's breathing had picked up a lot and so Martin decided to try his best to calm him down and make him think i little more rationally.

"Jon is it okay if i touch you?" He asked, slowly reaching a hand out for Jon to take when he was ready. After a few moments Jon did and Martin led him over to the sofa before holding both of his hands and rubbing them in his own. "Now let me just talk for a second, okay?"

Jon had nodded in response looking down at his hands.

"You Jon have all the right to be scared but also i know for a fact from what you've told me about Georgie that everything is going to be fine. What you've old me so far is that she cares so much about you and i bet she wouldn't let something like a lack of contact get between this long friendship the two of you have had. You also said she's a very forgiving person and so i have no doubt that she'll forgive you even if she is slightly angry" He reached and grabbed the side of Jon's face, gently directing it to face himself."You've changed Jon, you're also someone who deserves a break and o go out and have fun! are you okay? we don't have to go if you are really stressed about it"

Now old Jon would've just ignored everything that he was told, have a huge panic attack and than probably end up cancelling but when it came to Martin he pt things in a way that made things slightly better. He trusted Martin and Martin trusted him, as long as that trust was there they could rely on each other to save the other. Jon slowly grabbed the hand on his cheek and held it for a few seconds before taking a deep breath in and thanking Martin, he didn't know what he would've done without him.

"Aw, you sap. I'm here to help you when you need it, I know for a fact you'd do the same for me" Martin smiled, Jon couldn't help but to lean in and plant a kiss on his lovers lips. It was nice but didn't last to long.

"I think I'm ready to go now" Jon looked martin in the eyes with a confidence that he now had, Martin grinned in response. 

The two had than headed out, to Georgie, for some new clothes, and for a new phone.

\----------

As soon as they exited the station and turned the corner Jon suddenly fell back when a force came right in contact with him, Thanks to Martin's quick reflexes though he had managed to stop Jon and his captor from falling square on the ground.

"You big idiot! I missed you!!" The girl had wrapped her legs around Jon's waist while staring right into his eyes with a look of fake anger but falling when she cracked a smile and began to laugh.

Jon had hugged back, "I missed you too".

She unwrapped her legs and let herself fall back to the ground before straightening herself out a bit. Honestly if it had been any other day Martin would've probably been asking a ton of questions but he knew for a fact this must've been Georgie. Her blue hair in goddess braids tied behind her, she wore a sleeveless hoodie with a print that looked to be from he podcast she hosted that Jon had mentioned a few times. He also noticed she was about an inch taller than Jon in height which was funny considering how much he already complained about how tall Martin was.

"Oh you must be Martin, come here!" She said happily as she jumped up to hug Martin who happily leaned down to stop her from possibly hurting Martin or herself if he didn't manage to catch the arms she threw around his neck." It's nice to know that Jon has 'friends' from work" She smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked playfully defensive.

"Oh i never reveal my secrets Jonny boy!" She grinned, "Now you said you had a fashion emergency and i am here to help so Lets go!"

She grabbed the two's arms and decided to start their search for clothing, Camden had a range of places to visit and so they began to look in mainly some of the small but fairly sized booths there. So much range Jon was so lucky that he had the other two with him, he wouldn't admit it to either (well Georgie probably already knew) but he had horrible impulse control, half the stuff he probably would've bought alone he wouldn't probably ever wear or use. So they searched, Jon couldn't keep his eyes off of a lot of the steampunk sellers though and Georgie knew she had a story to tell Martin later about that, After hunting there had been a frequent occurrence of Jon's piping interest directed at a lot of clothing that involved a sort of Victorian like look to it, That was something both Martin and Georgie noticed and would not let him live down until they decide to get lunch.

They had found an Indian food stand inside so they decided to order some and take it to eat outside on the food benches, it was nice.

"So Jon" Georgie glared cheekily, don't think I didn't notice you eyeing those steampunk shops we passed".

Jon choked slightly on the food he was eating which Martin retaliated but patting his back, trying to help him calm down a little from the choking.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Jon wheezed as he eyed her.

"Oh! so a Mr Jonny De'ville doesn't ring a bell? Must just be me than" She teased and Martin gave him a look of confusion.

"Um...Jon what is she talking about?" Martin looked at him confused but interested.

"Yeah Jon, what am i talking about?" She teased.

"Oh no I'm sorry miss Georgie 'I didn't mean to hit him' Baker" Jon refuted which sent Georgie and him into a staring contest.

"I am very uncomfortable with the energy we've created in the studio today" Martin quoted Jokingly which made the other two burst out laughing.

The three continued their banter for a while before returning back to their quest of finding clothes and eventually a phone for Martin, that day had been one full of bonding, laughter and relief. It was one of the best days they'd had in a long time. Eventually it got late and they all decided to hop on their respective trains and go home. Georgie's arriving first said her goodbyes, hugging both men and telling Jon that he better stay in contact with her this time.

"Oh and you two!" They perked up a little as she got on her train, "You're cute together" She blew a kiss before the train doors closed and her train was off. The two stood their in awe for a second before laughing slightly.

"We're that obvious hugh?" Martin asked.

"Nah, i think that's just Georgie using her advantage of forbidden knowledge about me against my own will" Jon smiled.

"Oh? When will i get to know this 'forbidden knowledge'" Martin enquired.

"Hopefully never"

\----------

They'd arrived back at Jon's flat and headed up to put their stuff away, the two had practically moved in together at this point. Martin hadn't cancelled his tenancy on his last flat but he was hoping that soon they would have to talk about it and Jon would just tell him to cancel it and move in with his, he would obviously help to pay the bills and for other needed essentials when they needed them. Jon had left to go and put away his clothing whilst Martin had told him that he was going to get started on cooking their dinner, he'd decided on spag bowl and Jon, not being able to resist Martin's cooking, had agreed.

The dinner was nice obviously, they'd put on a Disney movie since Jon had admitted to not seeing any of them fully through and Martin knew he had to change that right away. So far they had came to the conclusion that The Aristocats was Jon's favourite and with his deep love for cats who could blame him. Eventually though the movie ended and Martin had gotten out the phone he had bought and decided to set it up, he managed to find his old one destroyed when they visited his flat but luckily the sim was still in tact and worked well. When it's set up had finally finished Martin had unlocked the phone and was flooded with a bunch of messages.

His first instinct though was to enter the old group chat that Tim had stupidly made about a year ago.

'A'wesome 'A'rchival 'S'quad

**STOKED :** Martin!!!

 **STOKED :** You haven't been in the cha in so long!!!

 **STOKED :** We were so worried

**STOKED SENT AN IMAGE**

**Sashaverse :** Calm down Babe you'll scare him off again

 **Sashaverse :** Also i agree, you talk to us at work and not over the phone

 **Sashaverse :** Betrayal 101

 **MAHTIN >:D : **Ah i forgot i didn't tell you both

 **MAHTIN >:D : **I haven't had a phone since i was gone

 **MAHTIN >:D : **I think i lost it before i took the sick time and i just didn't have the money to buy i new phone till today

 **MAHTIN >:D : **But honestly, you guys aren't mad at me

 **STOKED :** Okay we'll forgive you for that but DUUUDDDEEEE

 **STOKED :** We need another drinks night

 **Sashaverse :** YEAH! do you think Jon would join since he's chilled out a lot

 **MAHTIN >:D :** I could ask him, He'd probably say yes.

 **STOKED :** SASH!

 **STOKED :** DID YOU HEAR THAT!!!

 **Sashaverse :** oh i totally did

 **MAHTIN >:D : ** Guys!!! 

**STOKED :** Our boy has grown up!

 **MAHTIN >:D changed their user name to** : **MAHTIN >:C **

**MAHTIN >:C : **I hope you all are happy now!

 **STOKED :** MARTIN NOOOOO!!!

 **STOKED :** but okaaayyyyyyy, you can ask him.

Martin looked up from his phone with a smile and Jon noticed this.

"What's got you so happy?" He smiled.

"Tim and Sasha wanted to know if you wanna join us for drinks next Friday, it used to be a tradition every other week but I couldn't show up last week. They say now you're cool and probably wont scold them for being irresponsible you can come along" He informed.

"Ah don't worry" Martin kissed the top of his head, "I always rooted for them to add you but Tim always denied it".

"Ah yes, the end of out love affair" He joked and Martin playfully pushed his arm while laughing. 

\----------

Eventually the infamous Thursday had come, the one where Sasha was supposed to meet Michael, the two hadn't worked out a proper plan but Martin had suggested a sleepover. It would stop her from going home for sure and running into them but for the time being that was a plan B, that would also kind of reveal that the two had basically been living together for a while and the two would be bombarded with questions and teasing. The two had been contemplating what they were going to do when Jon's office phone rang, this only usually happened when Rosie needed and this had not happened last time, they had changed little things though so this couldn't have been that bad, right? Well that was an understatement of the year.

"Hello?" Jon asked as he picked up the phone.

"Hiya Jon, It's Rosie from the office. Someone here is claiming to have a live statement booking for you down there so i just sent them down" She responded with her usual cheery voice however it was slightly off this time.

"Thank you Rosie, Did you get their name perhaps" He asked trying not to panic a little.

"I'm sorry i didn't" She apologised before Jon thanked her one more time and hung up.

"What is it?" Martin asked from the other side of the desk.

"Rosie said we have a live statement giver" Jon's look of confusion remained, "I haven't even started those yet, how did-"

There was a small knock that rang out through the room, they both looked at the door for a second before Jon noticed the slight yellow tint to it. This couldn't be good.

Jon looked at Martin with a slight gaze of fear before Martin shrugged and spoke.

"Oh, we're in here. Just come right in" Fast thinking, even if there wasn't anything particularly wrong with the door it was better safe than sorry.

That's when they had stepped in. It was hard to forget the smile that had been burned into their memories for so long, the sharp fingers used to harm harm them as well as the long blonde hair that at the time had got them so paranoid about. The humanoid creature in front of the was the distortion yes but not the distortion the they had known for the past two years. This was Michael Shelley, Gertrude's former assistant.

"Now hello there! Oh no need for such a scared look, I'm only here out of my own curiosity" They smiled eyeing the both of them before turning their full gaze to Jon. " Dear Archivist can i inquire to you of a strange thing i have experienced?"

Jon gulped before answering, "What would that be?"

The thing smiled back," I find it quite curious how we have never met before yet a part of me still feels an odd familiarity with you and your assistants" He pointed at Martin while he stated that last part letting out an echoing laugh that dizzied the two slightly.

"Is that why you came here? To be cryptic?" Jon asked, trying his best to avoid direct questions as best as he could. It hadn't ended up well for him last time.

"Oh on the contrary Archivist! I actually came to inform you both of some things!" That shocked the two men.

"So what did want to inform us of?" Martin asked slowly and confused.

"Oh that i can't answer yet but when the time is right i will return! Right now their are to many eyes, including your own Archivist" Their mood seemed to drop slightly at the mention of eyes. "However if you're ever feeling up to a talk, my doors are always open" He let out one more crazy echoed laughed that messed with their heads, by the time the had recovered Michael was gone. The doors yellow tint had returned back to normal and the two sat their in silence for a few moments.

Jon finally spoke.

"Shit" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah three chapters in a day!! I only had this fic idea at three pm and have been writing all day lmao! It's just turned midnight now actually lmao.  
> I said that Michael probably wouldn't be a huge part but now I'm realising that i might be going into more detail than i orginally thought lol.  
> Once again i hope you all enjoyed this Fic! i will try uploading again when i wake up but if i don't i will try to asap! <3  
> You are all awesome, thank you for all the support and Kudos so far!!  
> -Your Local Helen Simp  
> <3 <3 <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need to get this Michael situation sorted out, 'Elias' takes the opportunity to visit the archive staff and Jon discovers that one thing did follow them into the past.

What had changed everything? It all had been going so well. Could it had been the whole Jon being less of an arse this time? Was it getting in touch with Georgie to early or had something for the future follow the spiral back with the two. If Helen could get the travel back it would make sense that the change could've effected them as well as other things around them and that most defiantly included some of the avatars, especially considering how closely linked the spiral is between victims. 

The last few days had been them going over the different scenario's in their heads of what to do, they had to worry about the constant flow of worms unless they decided to kill Prentiss early. That would be a good to prevent Sasha being replaced but it also meant that they'd have to find an alternate way of entering the tunnels, they already knew what they would find down there but this time they had a chance to hide more of what they'd find.

"Okay, we somehow need to get Prentiss before she decides to-" Jon hushed him, putting a finger up to his lips, "what?"

"I think...something is coming?" Jon looked as confused as Martin.

"I can't hear anything?" Martin reassured.

"No, i think i...I just know" Than he realised, Helen had said that the only change would be their consciousnesses, she never said that they (more specifically Jon) wouldn't have their powers as previously. It explained a lot actually, the brief moments of paranoia when researching statements, the urges he got when he knew something that he wrote off as something he learned last time.

"Do you think?" Martin had started, "It followed us?" He knew Martin was talking about The Beholding but it didn't stop the feeling that he meant something else. Jon nodded.

"I mean, i could...try? try and check who's coming" The feeling of someone approaching felt stronger now.

"I'm all for that but only if you're okay with it?" Martin comforted, Jon just replied with a soft Hum.

He closed his eyes, the visualisation of the door in front of him had been as clear as all the times he's tried before. Instead of reaching out to open the ocean from behind he found one the cracks on the door that slightly leaked with the salty water. The door looked more damaged that the last time he had seen it, the wood on the door looked more run down and had various cracks running up the sides. It looked as if it would collapse under it's own weight soon and Jon had the brief idea that this was a side affect of his past body not being able to handle the power of the beholding as future Jon would be able to. Cautiously Jon reached out the the water dripping from one of the cracks, than an image flooded his mind. A man who he hadn't seen in a long time, one who you would've though innocent if not for his power hungry craving for knowledge. The current head of The Magnus Institute, Elias Bouchard, Heading towards the archives but it could be more assumed to be Jon's office.

His eye's shot open, "Jonah".

Martin had a brief panicked look on his face before he took a deep breath, "Okay Jon, what do we so?"

"Act normal for starters, we don't know what he wants so just pretend you were updating me on a statement or something?" Jon stated. "He should be here in about ten seconds so get into character i guess" He let out a small awkward chuckle.

Jon was right, Jonah had entered when Jon said he would but the two had luckily been prepared.

"Oh Elias, what brings you down to the archives?" Jon faked interest.

"Hello Jon, Martin. Just wanted to check on how things were going" His eerie smile hadn't changed a bit.

"Well, Gertrude still left this place in a horrible mess when she left so it's probably going to take a while until we make any remarkable progress" Jon didn't know how long he would have to continue talking to him professionally but it was already starting to annoy him.

"Ah that's understandable, it comes to my attention though that we had a live statement sometime last week? I didn't know we started doing those?" Elias pushed.

"Um..yes, i believe it was brought up between the team to help make it easier to not confuse old statements with new ones" Martin replied shyly, "I cant for the love of all remember who brought it up though? Do you remember Jon?"

"I don't recall, maybe it was Tim?" Jon knew what Martin was doing, redirecting. Martin was a good actor despite what he had previously thought, right now it genuinely felt like he was speaking to twenty sixteen Martin.

"Well it's not that bad of an idea, just inform me if you get any questionable guests" And with that the man turned and left.

The two waited about a minute before they let out a sign of relief.

"You have no idea how hard i want to kill that man" Martin practically growled.

"You and me both" Jon sat in his seat, hanging his head over the back and groaning.

"Also what was that?" Martin said, probably bringing up the whole beholding situation.

"I think when we travelled back the only thing that changed was our bodies, the powers we may have received in the future remained. I can still know things and i know for a fact i could probably make people tell me things" Jon rubbed the palms of his hands over his eyes tiredly.

"Well, we can test it out just in case it was a one time thing?" Martin suggested, "We don't need to know anything big, just a few facts maybe?"

Jon smiled a little, "Okay, what do you want to know about?"

Martin grinned in response, "Tell me about some good Highland cattle".

Jon began to feel the static of knowledge flow through him, "They originated in the Scottish highlands and the Outer Hebride islands of Scotland and has long horns and a long shaggy coat. They are a hardy breed, bred to withstand the intemperate conditions in the region. The first herd-book dates from 1885; two different types – a smaller island type, usually black, and a larger mainland type, usually dun – were registered as a single breed".

Martin laughed a little, "It's kind of cute hearing you talk about animals when they aren't from a post apocalyptic world".

"Why thank you", he pretends to tip a hat and the two laugh.

A knock at the door was heard and than Tim walked in, "I just saw double boss leave, what was that about?"

Sasha appeared behind him, "Yeah, he also looked a little annoyed, what'd you do?"

The two men looked at each other before laughing, Tim and Sasha looked very confused.

"When did you two get so close?", Sasha asked with a smile.

"It all started after Tim confessed his dying love for Jon" Martin Joked.

They all laughed, it felt nice. Despite the knowledge that things were going to get more difficult for them they enjoyed the moments they spent together, it brought a great relief to them.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Elias, or Jonah, made an appearance! And Jon still has his powers!  
> Next chapter we get to see a character we haven't seen in a while!  
> also! do we get a look at drinks night? yes we do!!!  
> Can't wait until next time!<3  
> -Your local Helen Simp


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DRINKS NIGHT!!! Sasha and Tim noticed how close Jon and Martin are, they have a sleep over. Also Melanie makes her appearance, maybe Jon can convince her to stay away from the institute.

Tim slammed the door open to Jon's office, "Drinks Night! Drinks Night!" He sang horribly, running over to Jon and Martin, "What Night is it?"

"Drinks...night?" Jon answered confused, Tim rolled his eyes and turned to Martin.

"What night is it Martin!?" He yelled.

"Drinks Night!" Martin yelled in response. 

"Heck yeah Martin!" They high fived, "Jon we need more energy!"

Jon just rolled his eyes with a smirk, "I never knew how important drinks night was, i'll make sure to bring more energy next time".

Sasha strolled him seconds later holding her and Tim's coats, "Now you know what i have to deal with every other week".

After the four had gathered up their stuff they headed out of the institute and towards a bar than Tim had said was their usual place, Jon knew they went to this place a lot but they were all so familiar with the staff it felt like he was out of the loop. Martin noticed this and reassured him that everything was fine. Jon smiled at that and went to go and sit down at the table the other two had claimed, Tim had ordered the first round of drinks and they had all agreed that drinks night had began.

"So! I need to know how the hell you two have actually gotten so close! Like no offence Jon but you're less of a...how do i put this nicely", Tim said trying to find the right words.

"A huge Dickhead?" Jon replied with a side smile.

"Your words no mine!" Tim raised his hands in defence.

"No, it's just um...I had some realisations and i just knew it wasn't right. Also i got a huge telling off" He looked to Martin at that last part.

"Oh! our dear Martin? I feel like i barley know what happening anymore, out boy is growing up Tim" Sasha spoke, wiping away an imaginary tear and hugging Tim's side dramatically. 

"Oh don't start with that again!" Martin chugged the rest of his drink and the other two cheered him on laughing, Jon smiling all the while.

"Also!" Martin placed his glass down and turned to Jon, "I need to know about this steam punk obsession of yours!"

Jon's face tinted red, "Urg, please don't make me mention it".

"What's this, Mr Boss man has an obsession? and steam punk all the less!" Tim grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Is this about that band you were in?" Sasha slipped out.

All three men looked at her, Tim and Martin in pure amazement and excitement but Jon in pure embarrassment.

"Sasha" He spoke quietly shielding his face.

"Awww, Jon! There's no need to be embarrassed" Martin laughed all the while trying to reassure him.

"You can talk Mr, 'I record my poetry on a tape recorder for a lofi-charm' Blackwood" Jon cheekily shot back and this time Martin went Crimson.

"Jon!" Martin playfully punched his arm, "I hope you know you have to talk about that band now"

"I'm way to sober for that at the moment"

\----------

"YOU WHAT?" Sasha burst out in laughter, falling onto Tim.

"Oh yeah, Broke that box right in two. Literally had to try and improvise while they fixed it" Jon admitted with a small snort of laughter, recounting one of him experiences with a live show he performed at a few years prior.

"Oh that's amazing!" Tim laughed while holding Sasha in his arms.

"Urg! What time is it?" Martin said changing to subject.

"Sasha shakily pulled out her phone, concentrating as hard as she could on the screen. "Almost one in the morning"

"Jeez, i think this is the longest we've ever been out for drinks night" Tim said.

"We should probably head out" Jon suggested, starting to get up out of his chair but stumbling slightly into Martin who offered him a hand.

"Okay, you're getting home and sobering up as soon as we get in" Martin stated.

"We?" Tim wiggles his eyebrows and Sasha laughed.

"You two are happy to join us" Jon said sooner than he had time to think about what he was saying.

"You inviting us round for a sleepover Jon?" Sasha asked jokingly.

"Why not, I think Martin's the most sober out of us. I'd rather be fussed over all night than passed out by the side of a bin" Jon laughed a little at that last part.

"Heck yeah sleepover! Bree can you call us a cab pretty please" Tim called out to the bar where a woman in her early twenties gave a thumbs up with a smile on her face.

The four eventually managed to get up and out of the bar, back out into the fresh, early morning air. A few jokes were passed every now again until they waited for their cab to arrive, the good thing about being in their part of London was it took about twenty minutes tops for it to turn up. They all piled into the cab when it arrived, Martin giving the address and off they want. The cab ride was mainly filled with a comfortable silence, everyone was drunk and tired but the alcohol was wearing off.

When they'd arrived back at the flat Jon payed the driver and they began the ascend up to the third floor, Sasha on Tim's back while Jon was clinging onto martins arm trying to keep his balance as they made their way up the stairs. Still holding onto Martin, Jon fiddled around in his pocket to find his eye. Eventually finding it he unlocked the door and practically threw himself onto the sofa where Tim and Sasha soon followed.

"I'll get some water" Martin said as he dropped his coat over the sofa and went to the kitchen.

"Martin you're a saint!" Tim called after him.

Martin let out a chuckle before returning with four glasses of water, handing them out to each of them. He helped Jon sit up before giving the drink.

"Remind me to never let you all take me out drinking ever again" He complained before taking a of of the water.

"Oh you enjoyed yourself, quit complaining" Martin teased, pushing some of Jon's hair out of his face that had grown out a little.

"Okay maybe i did but don't let me get as drunk next time" Jon pushed himself into Martin's side as he sat down.

"I'm promising nothing" He smiled in response.

"Oh look at you love birds~" Cooed Sasha

"Oh be quiet and go to sleep"

\----------

Soon April seventeenth came and Melanie was due in to give her statement, Jon was panicking. Not because he was scared but because he didn't know how he was going to convince her that she shouldn't go to India and better yet, not associate with the institute as a whole. He could tell her he believed her and maybe ask Georgie for help on convincing her not to let her leave. Jon sighed deeply before focusing on how he should handle this. Let her make the statement, don't compel her and try to convince her that he believes her but she shouldn't go to India. 

When he got the call from Rosie that Melanie had arrived he asked if she could keep her in the front desk so he can come and collect her, she obliged happily before hanging up the call. Jon left his office and made his trek up to the the front desk waving to Martin as he went. When he arrived he looked around to notice a woman sitting on one of the supplied chairs.

He almost didn't recognise her, He'd forgotten that the first time they had met her shoulder length hair was a green with her brown roots starting to peak through. Her sunglasses sat on her face despite it not being the least bit sunny inside of the institute, she seemed to be chewing gum as well. Not out of character at all.

"Miss King?"Jon had called out to her, she looked up moving her sunglasses to sit atop of her head.

"You're Mr. Sims?" She asked, probably expecting someone more snobby. Well maybe more like old Jon would've been like.

"Jon is just fine, should we make our ways to the archive? It'll be easier to record the statement there" She noded and he led the way.

"Also i prefer Melanie" She stated on their way down.

"Understood" He led her through the fire door, through the desks and into his own office where Martin had been sorting through some statements.

"Ah Jon! I was just dropping off a few statements, do you want some tea? Oh and I'm sorry Miss..." Martin had left room for to fill in the blank.

"King, and water would be fine if you don't mind?" She responded being as nice as she could considering she didn't want to be there.

"All right, I'll get those for you both" Martin smiled and made a quick exit.

Jon offered Melanie a seat before going through his desk draws pulling out a tape recorder and a new tape, he'd make sure to cut it off right after the statement was made. He didn't need a follow up on record. Martin had came in to drop of their drinks briefly while Jon set up, thanking him and than continuing with his set up for Melanie.

"Can i ask you to please state you're name and subject of your experience into the recorder?" Jon had asked.

"Into that?" She began, "You're Joking"

John sighed, "We find it easier to keep live statements organised this way"

She gave a look of confusion and dismissal, "It's just a bit absurd to me"

"I'm sure you're more used to more technical equipment from your show correct?" Jon had mentioned. He remembered that Georgie and her had mentioned it in the past- well before.

"You know about Ghost Hunt UK?" She looked interested.

"A friend of mine, Georgie, did a collaboration with you a while back. Mentioned you were a guest on her podcast, that's all i really know though" Jon admitted despite it being a small twist of the truth.

"Well, nice know you did at least some research beforehand" She sighed, "What do i need to tell?"

"Well whatever you feel comfortable saying, i can't imagine you to be easily disturbed by the supernatural following your line of work" Jon tried to be more on her side this time, he regretted how much bad blood him and Melanie had last time.

"You got than right" She let out a weak laugh, "No one else would believe me when I told them about about it so when I heard about this place I thought I might as well give it a shot".

"I promise we'll do our best to investigate as well as we can" Jon lightly smiled.

She took a quick swig of water before she had began, "Let's do this".

\----------

Jon had stopped the recording as she had finished her statement. 

"Wow, that's a lot" Jon let out a sigh now realising how much of a fool he had been in the past to dismiss Melanie the way he did.

"You can say that again" She shivered slightly, "So, what now?"

"Well" Jon sat up straighter, "First we'll look over the footage you sent us and we'll probably send someone out the check the hospital. At the moment all i can say is that we'll do our best, and you're not crazy. I promise you" Jon reassured.

"Thanks" She had a genuine smile on her face, "Is that all?"

"Yes, that will be all for now. We'll contact you if we need more information or discover something" Jon stood up to show her out but she held up a hand.

"You don't need to show me out also thanks again for not thinking I'm a crazy weirdo" She grabbed her coat.

"Oh trust me, if you were crazy i promise there have been crazier" This seemed to get a laugh out of her.

With that she left and Martin had entered with another cup of tea for him.

"You're smiling pretty wide, that means it all went well i'm guessing" Martin placed the cup on his desk.

"Well she didn't yell at me this time so that's a huge success, she doesn't think that she is crazy and seems to actually trust me." Jon admitted.

"What about the whole India situation?" Martin asked.

"We still have some time, plus i feel like fi we keep her updated with small things we already know she may feel no need to go".

They both smiled and sat in a comfortable silence. They had managed to do something right, great! They had some more time now before another big thing was going to happen. they were going to be fine

Or at least that is what they hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melanie made her appearance and things seem to be going well!  
> Not for long however, I wont spoil anything for the next chapter but let's just say plans change and somebody get's impatience when it comes to waiting.  
> I really want to thank you all for the support you have offered me on this fic, you all have been so nice and supportive of it  
> <3<3  
> -Your Local Helen Simp


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She attacked to early, they still had a few months.  
> Things go wrong and explanations need to be given.

Something had felt off most of the day, when Jon had arrived at the institute with martin in tow he had the feeling that something was going to happen. When he tried to take a peak however he couldn't and instead a pain had surged through his head. He decided to ignore it than since something seemed to be blocking him from knowing, the feeling never left though. It actually got stronger as the day progressed.

The worms that had before been an occasion in the archives had reduced significantly and that may have been because of their quick idea of getting the CO2 fire extinguishers, other than that things had been particularly normal. Elias would visit once or twice a month to check up on the archives, or more specifically Jon, and everyone had been working fine. Not really another sign of Michael other than the occasional glowing door but they were never entered and usually would just return to normal when they were ignored.

Sasha had came in to drop off a report when she had noticed it, silver worms sliding down the wall.

"Um Jon, There are worms on the wall" She had sounded so confused, she had done some research into the Jane Prentiss cases but he remembered that since she hadn't met Michael or been informed on Martins situation so she wouldn't realise they were Jane's worms.

"Wait what?" He directed his gaze to where Sasha had pointed out, his blood went cold.

There they were, the same Silvery worms that had once tried to take shelter in his skin. Who found warmth in the flesh of it's victim before allowing the rotting to take over. She was close, Oh god.

"Sasha Run!" He yelled, grabbing a fire extinguisher from under his desk and while running out of the office grabbing Sasha hand, pulling her with him.

He slammed the door to his office hearing the wall collapse as he did so, Sasha was in shock and the yelling must've gotten the attention of Martin and Tim.

"Boss" Tim question.

"Jon what's?-" He didn't have time to finish when Jon cut him off. 

"We need to grab the fire extinguishers and head to the safe room, NOW!" He began running with Sasha still in his grasp only he grabbed Tim as well as he ran past Martin.

"Jon seriously are you-" Sasha was cut off this time.

"I'll answer when we're safe!" He called back as he turned the corner, finding the safe room and pulling the two into it with him.

"What about Martin?" Tim asked worried.

"He'll be here in a second" Jon replied looking out of the small window, He did see Martin a few seconds later allowing him in and locking the door behind him.

They both let out a deep sigh, Than Jon began to shake.

"Jon are you okay?" Martin watched as he fell to his knees, back against the door. Tim and Sasha still watched in confusion.

"I thought we'd have time? She wasn't supposed to be here until July, It's only May Martin! I should've known that today was off. I had a feeling but i couldn't see anything, or course i must've been the tunnels" He buried his face in his knees.

"Hey! No no no" Martin sat on his knees in front of the curled up Jon, taking a hold of his hands. "You can't always be there to know what is going to happen, this isn't exactly what either of us expected. If you're blaming yourself i might as well be at fault as well" Jon lifted his head.

"Thank you" He mouthed to Martin who noded in response.

"What the hell is going on?!" Tim yelled in confusion and slight anger, oh yeah? they forgot the two were there.

"Jane Prentiss" Martin began, "She's attacking the institute"

Now that wasn't something you would hear everyday, a sentient worm woman attacking your place of work so it was fair the weird facial expressions gifted to them by their coworkers.

"What?"

"Jane Prentiss has kind of a grudge against the institute you could say" Jon tried to clear up.

"Yeah but why? does she not like being investigated when she killed someone" Tim gripped his head in annoyance.

"Okay so" Martin looked at Jon and he knew it meant it was time to spill the beans, "I may have lied about being sick for the two weeks?"

"Martin, what do you mean?" Sasha asked concerned.

"He was investigating Jane Prentiss, went to visit her and found her in a basement covered in her worms. She attacked him but he got away luckily unharmed?" Martin nodded, "Yeah, he lost his phone trying to escape and ended up being trapped in his flat by her for the time he spent of sick". 

"Eventually she went away and i ran straight to the institute, i told Jon what happened but didn't want to put it in any kind of emergency and so asked him if we could keep it between us but keep an eye out in case" Martin slightly lied at the last part but they couldn't tell them about much yet, this place wasn't secure from prying eyes.

"You said she was supposed to be here in July? What did you mean?" Sasha asked.

"She still has my old phone and was constantly sending weird messages and threats" Martin replied.

"Also what do you mean tunnels?" Tim asked and suddenly the two looked up. 

"The tunnels!" The two spoke at the same time followed by a bang on the door they say against.

"We really should get out of here" Jon said.

"But shouldn't we at least warn everyone?" Martin responded.

"Do either of you two have Rosie's phone number?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, what should i say. Worm woman attacked the archives?" Time asked only half Joking.

"Yeah and tell her to call the ECDC" Jon replied as he got up and started to feel the wall.

Sasha watched him as he did this, "Jon what are you doing?"

He replied, "Finding us a way out, Ah! Martin, do you think you could knock this wall through? It's shouldn't be to difficult i think it's only plaster".

"Gotcha!" Martin looked around for anything to help him before he spotted piped running across the top of the wall, "You might want to stand back a little" And so they did.

Now Jon had learned a lot about Martin these past few years they'd spent together but he didn't expect the man to jump onto the pipes above and swing his legs up to kick through the wall. It had worked surprisingly and Jon would never admit a loud that it looked pretty badass. Once he had released his grasp on the pipes he kicked some more of the plaster to make it a bigger space to get through.

"Damn Martin, remind me not to mess with you" Tim had joked, "Also Rosie said that she's evacuating and the whatever you called them are coming".

"Great, now Sasha i trust you more than Tim so take this" He handed her he fire extinguisher, "It might not look like it but it'll help".

"What'll I use to protect myself!" Tim complained.

"I'm sure Sasha would love to help you" Martin joked, than another slam ran out on the metal door, "We should go now".

With than the four of the exited through the hole in the wall and began their journey through the tunnels, Jon had remembered everything up to a certain point but once again he forgot that Jurgen Leitner had control over these halls. They must have been walking for about an hour when Jon stopped and turned to Martin.

"Okay, we've gotten as far as i can go from memory but things have changed. I don't want to but i might need to open the door a little more?" He said, talking of the metaphorical door in which was brought up in all of their beholding conversations.

"Jon, are you sure. Didn't you say that these tunnels were blocking you?" Martin looked worried and once again their companions confused.

"I could smite the hallway? It is under control of a Leitner so maybe it'll cancel the effects?" Jon questioned aloud.

"What?" Tim asked confused.

"It's easier to see what i mean than explained, um..It's not pleasant though? Promise me you both wont freak out?" Jon looked nervous.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Sasha asked holding the extinguisher defensively.

"I'm going to learn the way out of here but it's kind of, oh i hate the word, spooky?" Jon cringed, "Please don't freak out like majorly?" 

"I'm sorry but i can't make many promises boss" Tim admitted rubbing the back of his head and Jon sighed.

With one hand linked with Martin's he closed his eyes and visualised. The door is right in front of him, still as destroyed as before but also intact and so he reached out. He needed to know, the cracks got wider and the tiny leaks were slowly allowing more water through. Something weird happened though, a spider came along, it's webs tried to seal the cracks but Jon knew he couldn't allow that, he couldn't allow the web to trap them. So as the rhyme had implied he washed the spider away letting a little more water out of the door than he should've.

His eyes shot open and martin had a smile on his face when Jon gave him a nod of confirmation that he knew, that didn't stop the look of horror crossing the faces of Sasha and Tim and at first he was confused until he realised what it meant when he opened his mind more. Him and Martin had become so used to the glowing green of Jon's eyes and even the extra's that would appear once in a while but they forgot that others never knew about that.

"Um...This kinda of spooky?" Martin tried to lighten the mood, "Do you think you can lead us out now?"

"I know the way, follow" Jon briefly stated and he pulled Martin by the hand

He knew the way.

\----------

They had managed to find an exit out of the tunnels taking them to an emergency exit in the archives, they had encountered a few swarms of worms on their way through but the Extinguishers worked like a charm, they had managed to remain bite-less by worms. Jon had made sure to close the eyes before they got out to the open, it had been easy hiding them but the headache he got from the amount of knowledge he gained has taken a lot out of him.

Once out of the doors they were greeted by ECDC workers followed by a few police officers,Most likely section 13, that part was a confusing part. They ended up being asked to be checked up on however with some convincing they managed to get off the hook with a brief check and no quarantine, they hadn't been bitten so they wouldn't need the monitoring and they kept away from Prentiss.

"Jon you have so much to explain" Sasha stated exhausted.

"Yeah I know!" He responded.

"Like you know that isn't normal right?" Tim added.

"Oh he knows" Martin replied.

"and Martin i don't understand how you are so calm with this?" Tim said slightly loudly.

"We'll explain just, Should we head back home and do it?" Martin suggested and Jon noded.

"We'll head back to mine and I'll answer all your questions just not here right now" Jon gave them a begging look.

"Fine but we wont be holding back on our questions!" Sasha exclaimed.

"That's fine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah next chapter the Others will find out a little more about what is going on and Elias might have caught on that Jon and Martin know something they shouldn't.  
> Ahhh another three chapters today, Whew, i've never updated this frequently in my life!  
> But i do hope you like this chapter, There was a little more action and Jon showing off what he can do. Will we get to see what martin can do? Maybe???  
> But as always have a good night and i'll try my best to update again tomorrow! <3  
> -Your Local Helen Simp


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Sasha learn the truth, Jon needs to talk to Elias about the body he reported.

They all sat in an awkward silence, Jon searching over the apartment on more time before returning.

"We good?" Martin asked.

Jon dropped a few tape recorders onto the table,"Now we're all good".

"Why do you need so many tape recorders?" Tim asked confused.

"Oh these aren't our" Jon stated without giving further information.

"So"Martin started, "Where do we start".

Sasha took the lead, "Let's start off with what we already know so far, You can know things that you may not have previously known. When you try to know this stuff those eyes appear so I'm thinking that it may be linked to the weirdness like in the statements".

"That's a lot Sash" Tim had pieced together.

"You can say that again but i do have a question to start off with" She began.

"We'll try our best to answer" Martin replied.

"Why did you lie back in the archives. Look maybe i would've believed your story more if the two of you hadn't have been so weird recently but things just don't add up. It's like you both are two separate people to the Jon and Martin we first met and have been working with", Sasha had always been one of the smartest of their crew, always taking another step into research. It made sense why Gertrude wanted to choose her to be the next archivist.

"So, what do you think is happening?" Jon asked.

"Time Travel" Tim stated out of nowhere, they all gave him a weird look." I'm just saying it makes sense"

When Jon and Martin didn't try and correct his suspicion he shot up.

"No fucking way"

"Ah" Sasha let out, "It does explain a few things"

"Like what?" Martin sputtered out.

"Well first of all how close you and Jon have gotten, there is no way you two suddenly sorted out your issues in a weekend. It looks like you two have had so much bonding time, i mean have you met Jon, it takes him a few weeks to admit he is wrong in any argument. Plus Martin is much more confrontational and stand offish than he usually is. Also, i talked to Melanie after she gave you her statement and she said that she was shocked you believed her. You are the biggest sceptic i know. That's when i defiantly knew something should've been wrong here".

Jon and Martin remained in a shocked silence.

"So, where do i want to start? How far in the future?" Sasha said softly

"twenty twenty" Martin replied.

"So when you mentioned when Jane came early?"

"She was supposed to show up In July to attack the institute, but for some reason she didn't. We think it's because we changed a few things, but at least you both are safe".

"Was something supposed to happen to us?" Tim asked.

"Well..Um..Sasha you-" Jon was cut off.

"You were going to be killed and replaced" Jon grimaced, "What? It was easier to rip the plaster right off".

"What do you mean replaced?" She asked interested.

"Do you remember statement 0070107, where Miss Patel claimed that her neighbour had been replaced by something that crawled through her window? Well, when Jane Prentiss originally attacked you went to get help but ended up being killed by one of those things".

"Oh shit" Tim gasped, "I just got chills, thank god that didn't happen this time" Tim held Sasha close, hand slightly shaking. Jon should've put that a better way, He'd already lost a brother so losing Sasha would've also been super hard.

"What else?" Sasha asked.

And so they began to inform them of what they had been through. The attack, finding Gertrude's body in the tunnels to the police investigation and being accused of murder. The whole truth behind the institute and the story behind why they all couldn't leave. In the retelling they decided to leave out Tim's death but did tell him about the circus, they had to take a break after that but with Sasha by his side he managed to calm down.It was heart breaking seeing Tim so fragile but he needed to mourn the loss he had endured, even after all of these years he never really got to know what had happened to Danny and now that he was he found out in the worst way. Through his monster boss.Eventually they got to the part of their retelling of the final attack before the apocalypse and Jonah's statement, they talked of their travels through the different domains while also bringing up the different entities and their meanings.

"So what exactly can you do with your powers? How do they work" Sasha asked, going into investigation mode.

"Well, i can know pretty much anything other than what may happen in this current future, i can inform you about the past future about as much as Martin could though. Um...I can make you tell me things? but i don't do that anymore, it forced others to spill their trauma to me and once they start i can't stop them until they have finished. In the end of the world i could rid the avatars in their domains, smiting them. Sometimes when i entered a certain domain i would gain features and characteristics of the fear?"

"You said there was one called the Hunt? Like an animalistic fear of being chased" Sasha asked.

"Did you turn into a furry!" Tim jumped in with a small smile.

"Oh luckily we didn't have to see that, i did end up in the web's domain though. Ew, never more have i hated spiders in my life and Martin don't you disagree with me" Martin chuckled a little.

"Interesting, did you have any spooky powers Martin?" Jon cringed at the word and Martin thought about it for a second.

"I mean, yes i did? But i gave it up, I might still be able to use them but i'm not to sure" He admitted nervously.

"You want to try, I'll be right here for you to pull you out if you need the help?" Jon offered support, Martin looked over to Sasha and Tim who looked full interested.

He let out a deep sigh, "Why not? I trust you. Just pull me out if i go to far". With that Jon held onto his arm while he closed his eyes and began to lose feeling.

He was no longer with anyone, going back in time wouldn't change that they were lonely. they? where had that come from? The lonely had always been just him. No, the lonely was everyone, because if this didn't work they'd all die, Jon could die and Martin would be alone once again. Who could stop Peter from throwing him to the fog filled plane he had stayed once before. What about his mum? She was alive again and he hadn't done a single thing to help her in the months he had been back, he was a failure. He shouldn't have-

"Martin?" Jon called and his eyes shot open.

He had a small look of concern on his face but when Martin had smiled and mouthed a thank you Jon smiled as well. Than he noticed the white fog around him, he breathed out a puff of white smoke before the rest of it slowly dissipated.

"What was that?" Tim asked slightly in shock still.

"That was the lonely" Jon claimed as he instructed Martin to lay down, So he did that, head in Jon's lap and he ran his fingers through his hair in a calming motion.

"What does it do?" Sasha asked delicately, she sensed it was a sensitive subject.

"It's like a prison, a place where no-one can reach you and you are forever by yourself. You could be trapped there for so long and feel nothing, it makes you forget and just feel meaningless" Martin explained coldly.

"But that isn't you anymore" Jon reassured.

"No it isn't" Martin sighed, "I'm not lonely anymore".

"So you can just give up being an avatar?" Sasha questioned.

"No, not usually. Martin however is an exception, i don't know how he did it but I've never been more proud" Jon admitted.

"Well, thank yourself. I knew I needed to get back to you" He smiled.

"So what exactly is the relationship between you two now?" Tim asked.

The two linked hands, "I love him" Jon replied, and Martin hummed in agreement.

"Well, finally" Time Joked.

"It's kind of cute but sickening to see you two all lovey dovey" Sasha admitted which got her a small nudge from Tim, who laughed.

\----------

They had decided to all sit around and relax for a little while processing everything, Jon offering to cook something for everyone and shortly followed by that offering if the two wanted to spend the night once again. The relaxation and calm didn't last long though.

"Um..double boss just sent out an email, Archive is being investigated for the murder of Gertrude" Tim announced.

Jon had only briefly mentioned Gertrude's body being found to he other two but that also meant one more thing.

"what!" Jon yelled, "No, that's no right?" He was confused.

Everything was changing, this wasn't supposed to happen and by this point Jon was so sure that Elias knew what was going on. That's why Jane came early but he didn't expect Michael, maybe due to the distortions nature it was just something that Elias couldn't predict to happen.

"Hold up, i'm making a call" Jon stated as he reached for his phone and finding Elias' number to call.

"What are you going to say?" Martin asked.

"Just act clueless, start questioning about hopefully he'll slip something up?" Jon admitted, once he pressed the call button he turned on the speaker making sure to signal to the others to be quiet.

The phone rang out for a few suspenseful seconds before a voice picked up.

"Jon, i assume you're calling to question the email i sent out?" the bastard questioned.

"Yes in fact" Jon tried his best to sound as professional as he tried to be all those years ago, "I was just wandering where she was? I thought she was declared missing?"

"Ah yes, Some officers will be in to question you and your team eventually" He answered.

"Where did they find her?" Jon pushed.

"I was asked not to share the specifics of the case but apparently in the tunnels where a lot of the worms had been found" It was obvious that wasn't the case but Jon wouldn't question him about it now.

"Do they know how she died"

"Jon" Elias replied sternly.

"I'm just saying, the police wouldn't get involved if this was a normal death" Jon defended, Sasha gave him a thumbs up.

"The police will talk to you soon" Jon sighed, "Oh and Jon".

He perked up a little, "Yes?"

"Tell your team to not snoop around in those tunnels, we don't know what could be down there" Than he hung up.

"Urg! I hate that man so much" Martin raged, "He knows the whole thing and when we all exited together he knew he had to call it in before we went searching".

"Wouldn't he already know about both of you if he shares a patron?" Sasha asked.

"We made sure that he had nothing to listen in on us with here or in Jon's office, He can't listen in the tunnels either. There's a blockage down there that shields those outside of the tunnels to pry, well, those other than the mother manipulator but that's an explanation for another time" Jon explained.

"So what do we do now?" Tim enquired.

"Well for now we just relax and when the police come we'll just have to see how things will go. Basira and me should be at least the little bit fine but I'm not sure about Daisy yet" Jon admitted.

"Yeah, hold on a sec. last time you and Basira barely talked but seemed so familiar" Martin realised, "Why was that".

"Oh i didn't tell you?" Jon started, "She was in a band with me".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOHOO!!! Another chapter completed. Elias knows something is up and the others aren't to sure he has any good intentions. Daisy and Basira will be making a visit to the archives soon.  
> As always i hope you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the fic. You all are amazing and should feel awesome for the support you give, i couldn't ask for a better group of amazing people to read my work.  
> Also i do have a discord server if anyone is interested in joining i could leave the link in the next chapter but only if you guys want it <3<3  
> Thank you all once again"  
> -Your Local Helen Simp


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Basira interview out archival staff and they all seem to have the same idea.  
> Blame Elias

Unlike last time no-one was harmed and so they didn't get the leave time like they did last time, that just made it more frustrating with the amount of worm corpses that still remained in different parts in the archive. They didn't do a good job at cleaning up it seemed. Jon had left them to investigate as many cases as they needed to work out what they wanted about what could possibly be affecting this timeline however Martin was more concerned over the fact that Elias had a little more knowledge than he should've in this timeline. He decided to focus on looking through any information he could find about the previous heads of the institute as well as others who may have been linked to it such as someone like Agnes Montague or Mary Keay, if he was lucky he might find a statement made by some of the former archival staff.

Jon had just finished feeding on a statement, because as much as he could now eat normal food he still needed a statement once in a while to keep him going, when martin had knocked at the door claiming that Rosie had called ahead to say that a detective Tonner and Hussain were heading down to the archives. Jon noded at this and had decided to step out of his office to be able to greet them when they had arrived. He wasn't sure how Basira would react to seeing him in these circumstances but he suspected that she'd rather be happy to great him properly in private.

It'd been so long since he's seen either of them and they looked better than he last saw them, Basira still had the natural look of boredom on her face and Daisy a look of distaste obviously not wanting to be in the archives.

"Ah you must be the detectives, I'm Jonathan Sims. The archivist down here, is there anything you two needed?" He tried to sound polite but Daisy scoffed, Basira slightly nudged her.

"We just need to ask some questions, together and than desperately if you don't mind" It was less of a question and more of a statement.

"Sure, where do you want to begin? We have everyone here we could do first or you could interview us privately first" Jon had replied.

"If everyone is here now we might as well ask em' all?" Daisy looked to Basira and Jon called over everyone else, "It just the four of you?"

"Has been for the past few years" Tim responded.

"That's a pretty small team for such a lot of work?" Basira looked a little confused.

"Well unfortunately only double boss chooses who goes where?" Tim had answered.

"Who?" Daisy raised an eyebrow.

"Elias, he makes the decisions of who works where and me, Sasha and Tim were transferred her from out old work in the Institute" Martin had clarified.

"So he choose you all to work down here?" Basira noted down.

"Well when i got the job as archivist i'd asked for Sasha and Tim to be brought down with me, they'd have some of the best work ethics i'd seen and i thought they'd help me better get all of this organised" Jon waved to the shelves of paper statements that still remained unsorted, "Martin was promoted and moved down here by Elias".

"So how did you manage to get out of here during the attack?" Daisy had questioned.

"Well, we ran into one of the rooms when the worms stared flooding in. they'd been a problem in the archives for a while but for some reason they hadn't really been sorted out, they did start to disappear after a while though but than they suddenly all just flooded back at that moment. In the panic we noticed that the wall felt hollow so being desperate to get out of the room we'd been trapped in we tried to knock through. It worked and we tried to find a way out from there." Sasha explained, leaving out the parts about Jon knowing it was coming and his knowledge of the tunnels.

"And through finding your way out you never came across any other doors or rooms?" Basira looked up at them.

"At the time our only priority was getting out and away from the worms so we just looked for an exit, we didn't pay attention to any of the rooms or doors that came up" Jon replied, "If you don't mind me asking, what is this all about?"

The two officers looked at each other in contemplation before Daisy sighed.

"Gertrude Robinson, Her body was found in those tunnels you all were down in" She stated.

"I'm assuming since you phrased it like you believe she was murdered, you wouldn't be questioning us if that wasn't the case" Jon crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do you know how?" Sasha asked.

"She looked to be shot a few times, only from that we suspect it must've been someone who worked by her" Basira admitted.

They all looked at each other, Jon had realised he never stated the cause of Gertrude's death or that Elias was the one who killed her. He cursed internally.

"That's horrible" Sasha said with a gasp, "I hate to think of what would've made someone do this".

"That's what we're hoping to find out" Basira added, "Now do you mind if we do private interviews? I'll take one of you and Daisy will take another?"

With that Sasha offered to go with Daisy and Tim with Basira.

\----------

Tim sat in front of Basira who had her note book laid out in front of her.

"First of all i should ask did you know Miss Robinson? You two ever talk or meet?" She started.

"Well, everyone knew about Gertrude but no we didn't ever talk. She mainly stayed down in the archives but i'd seen her around a few times when I went to drop off statement, we never talked though, i don't even think she ever noticed me". Tim told.

"What was she like?"

"I wouldn't know but she honestly looked scary so i'm kind of happy i didn't meet her, I probably would've quit from fear of accidentally insulting her" He joked.

"Do you know anyone who could've killed her? Or at least someone who had a grudge?" She pushed.

"I mean i would say her assistance but as far as everyone is aware they all died or went missing, pretty spooky if you ask me? You might have more luck asking Elias though? he did know her and was working with her i believe, she was the archivist before Jon so it would make sense her boss may know more than us" Tim admitted.

She wrote down a few more things before closing her note book, "Okay that's all i need from you unless you have anything you want to ask?".

"Not at all detective" He winked before leaving.

\----------

"Y'know anything about Gertrude, ever meet the woman?" Daisy said leaned against a table.

"We met a few times, I worked in Artefact Storage so she would pick up and drop off things sometimes, I transferred to research a few months after though so i saw her less. She approached me a few times for some of the work i did but other than that she spent most of her time down her" Sasha confessed.

"What was she like? Did she ever seem dodgy or anything strange?" Daisy rose an eyebrow.

"I mean she was quite paranoid you could say? But who wouldn't be after what happened to her assistance and working in these archives" Sasha pointed out.

"What happened to her assistance?" Daisy questioned, interested in gaining more of a background on Gertrude.

"Well most of them died or went missing, I'm not big on rumours but some said that many people had it out for her so i wouldn't be surprised if one of those people offed her. Not that i would know who though, they were just rumours as i said" Sasha defended.

"Anyone you think would've done it?" Daisy crossed her arms.

"I couldn't tell you for the love of me but maybe ask Elias? He knew her longer than all of us"Sasha finished, "Would that be all?"

"For now yes".

\----------

"Mr. Blackwood, you at any point meet Gertrude?" Daisy asked getting tired of being in the archives.

"No, we never interacted, i was up in the library and she never really needed to visit us" He responded.

"Why would than be?"

"Well, the archives are more used to record and investigate statements, it's the researchers who mostly come to borrow books or scriptures and sometimes an occasional student will send an email asking to-"

"A simple no would've done just as good, but i am curious. This archive seems to be pretty separated for a team, mostly the Archives, why do you think that is" She leaned on the desk trying to intimidate him but martin wasn't as fazed as he was the last time she'd interrogated him.

"I mean, i'm sure you might've noticed how weird it is down here. You just get the feeling of nothing feeling right or the watching? I mean you get used to it the more you're here but it never completely goes away. I think that's what drives others away" Martin spilled.

"Miss James Mentioned Gertrude had assistance, ever meet them or know of them" Daisy tried to get more info out of him.

"I mean I've come across a few statements that mention a Gerard Keay and Michael Shelley but no, nothing else comes to mind".

"What did they do in these statements?"

"Well they usually showed up to collect things, I'm sure most of them are in artefact storage" He revealed.

She let out a deep sigh, "That'll be all unless you have something to ask".

Martin rose to leave but just before he did so he turned, "If you really should be asking questions to anyone you should look at Elias, He's known Gertrude longer than all of us".

\----------

Jon had managed to convince Basira to conduct his interview in his own office whilst Daisy was conducting her interview with Martin, so as soon as they got in to his ofice he offered her a seat and looked around for anything that could've appeared while he was gone.

"Jon, what are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Just looking for something" He lied, eventually he found nothing and decided to get to the actual questioning on hand."Shall we get started than?"

she let out a long sigh, "I'm going to be real with you Jon, something doesn't feel right".

"Really" He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Is there always a weird feel to this place, like...i fell like I'm-"

"Being monitored, Constantly being watched?" He finished for her.

"Right, and like this whole investigation is weird to me. You all get attacked by some sentient worm woman and we suddenly find the body of a woman reported dead from twenty fifteenth only to find she'd been murdered" She sighed in frustration.

"Well, I'm willing to help any way i can" He reassured. 

"Well, you don't have a choice" She joked, "Now to start, did you ever meet Gertrude or any of her assistance? They seemed to be mentioned a bit"

"While I never got to meet Gertrude I end up meeting one of her assistance, it's rather a sore topic for them though" Okay so technically he did meet Gerry but you can't really count a dead person on that list.

"What were they like? Which one was it?" Basira looked a bit more serious considering she hadn't met anyone who had actually had contact with any of her past assistance.

"I do have a quick question for you though Basira, and i promise this is important for your investigation"

"What is it?" She pushed.

"Do you believe in monsters? Like what others may consider supernatural or just plain against normality" He just needed to know her stance first.

"Well, I am section 31'ed, basically I'm put on watch for stuff like that" She answered, running a hand down her face.

"Yes, but personally? Do you believe in them?" He pushed.

She gave him a look, "I mean, i guess so. After you've seen what my department had to deal with, it's kind of hard to ignore. But you all must be used to it here, that's what your all about"

"Yes" Jon admitted.

"Well, know I've answered your question, you answer mine".

"Right, well i had an encounter with a Michael Shelley not to long ago, they prefer to go by just Michael though".

"Didn't they disappear in two-thousand and ten?"

"Oh yes, i don't have time to properly explain but he was mad however they don't associate with the institute. If you should be looking at anyone than I'd say i'm pretty sure Elias did it" He flat out revealed.

"Well, what makes you so sure?" Basira had lost her professional composure now fully invested in what he had to say.

"All of Gertrude's assistance were gone by two-thousand and eleven, either declared missing with no sign of where they went or dead. The only one working down in the archives had been Gertrude. No-one needed to visit the archives other than Elias, her boss". Jon sighed dramatically, "And that's all i really have".

"That's a lot" Basira looked to be in a state of shock.

"yeah, is that all we need?" Jon asked softly.

"Yeah, it should be. I'll text you if i have an update" And just like that she left the room, Jon shortly followed meeting Daisy and the other three waiting.

"You got everything?" Daisy asked.

"Yep, thanks for your time" Basira spoke and within those few minutes they left, they all let out a sigh.

"Am i right in saying we all told them to speak to Double Boss?" Tim spoke, they all noded in response.

"What now?" Sasha asked.

"We wait i guess, see what happens"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy!! This was another long chapter but it was fun to write.  
> I think the next chapter we'll have a pretty big time skip but only but a few months.   
> Jon had to fulfil his promise to Helen sooner or later anyways.  
> Also do we get a little spooky Halloween part of the chapter?  
> I wont spoil it?  
> I'm probably only going to update twice today, so i'll post more tomorrow.  
> Once again you all have been amazing!  
> Thank you! <3 <3  
> -Your Local Helen Simp


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon keeps his promise to Helen and Halloween is a fun time to relax.

"Helen's coming in today?" Martin asked, he had just dropped off tea for everyone.

"Yes, i can't help but think about what could happen though" Jon worried, so far things had been going a mixture of right and wrong. Was it to much to ask for a repeat of the last time?

"I have a feeling all will go well? I don't know why but it's there, but i think this should be fine. If they try and hurt you like last time, i don't know, yell?" Martin softly smiled.

"Oh i'll be sure to"

Than the infamous sound of the office phone rang, signalling there talk to end.

"I'm heading up to drop some stuff off to Rosie anyways so i'll bring her in here on the way down" Martin stated.

"Thank you"

\----------

Martin hadn't met Helen before the change but seeing her in person before everything was a slight shock to his system. She stood holding herself beside the small seating area in the office, She looked extremely paranoid and uncomfortable. She was wearing business attire such as her distortion self however there was a lot less spirals and colour this time, he fingers were regular sized and she was back to her human height around five-foot-six. Instead of wild hair it had been styled out of her face.

"Miss Richardson? I'm Martin, i work down in the archives. I'm here to take you down for your statement" He approached her giving her a calming smile.

"Ah yes" She jumped a little, she had seemed to zone out for a second.

They both walked to the archives in a silence that wasn't comfortable nor awkward, he dropped her off at the office informing Jon as he entered before he left to check on Tim and Sasha.

\----------

"His name wasn't Michael was it?" Jon knew how this was going to go.

"Yes! Michael! That was it!... do you know them?" She had a mix of vengeance and relief in her voice.

"The names familiar however we'll look into everything for you" Jon reassured noticing the slight glow start to appear from the door, he turned his gaze back to Helen.

"Right than, thank you. I'll leave you to it" With that she raised herself from the seat and exited through the door.

Jon let out a deep sigh, "I feel horrible but it had to be done".

He sent Martin a quick text that Helen had just exited the door and that Michael should show up soon, hopefully.

"Now that was something" The voice of a thousand demons spoke.

"You're back" Jon looked to Them.

"Of course, couldn't miss the chance to reclaim those who crossed through my threshold" Michael smiled, "But you wouldn't know about that Archivist, or maybe you do"

"You keep on coming back here" Jon tried to avoid the direct question.

"Yes" The creepy smile remained on their face, "It's entertaining"

"Well i do hope you know that whatever you may want here, we can't help" Jon tried to ignore them.

"Oh maybe that's true, but i help myself" They stepped forwards, getting uncomfortably close to Jon, he shifted back a little in his chair.

Screw not asking questions, "Why are you really here?"

They frowned slightly, "As i said before to many prying eyes Archivist".

"Yes, I know" Jon glared, "You are full of unhelpful advice aren't you"

A sharp finger reached towards Jon and stopped just off his cheek, "You are very popular amongst us, i suggest you be careful when messing with forces you have no idea of the workings of".

they dragged the finger across His cheek letting a sharp pain arise from the contact and allowing a liquid to fall from his face.

"I'll be seeing you soon Archivist" and with that they turned through the door they entered through and disappeared.

He raised a hand up to the cheek and groaned when his fingers came back coated in a crimson, "Martin's going to kill me"

\----------

"Jon I'm going to kill you" Martin raved as he rinsed a flannel and held it to the cut up cheek.

"I knew you would say that" Jon smiled slightly.

"Well, would you blame me!" Jon was sitting on the counter treating to the gift Michael had left.

"At least it isn't to bad?" Jon tried to brighten the mood but martin just raised an annoyed eyebrow to him, "Should i stop talking"

"Jon!" Martin let out an extended groan of his name, "You won't need any stitches but it is going to scar slightly".

"Thank you" Jon held onto Martin's hand, attempting to comfort him.

"Just please be careful" Martin's head fell to Jon's knees on the counter he was sitting on top of, "When you asked me to bring a first aid kit I thought you'd been stupid and had gotten stabbed again"

"I promise to be more careful" He lifted Martin's head to gaze up at him and smiled, "you're my knight in shining armour".

"You bet I am"

\----------

"It's spooky month!" Tim yelled as Jon and Martin entered the archives.

"Ah! Tim" Jon jumped, "Wait? Tim?!"

The man in front of them was wearing navy shirt-dress, black heals to match with a full face of makeup top off with a long light brown wig.

"What do you think of my costume?" He span around.

"Who even-"Martin focused for a moment, "Wait, is your Sasha?"

"Oh Martin, I'm so glad you noticed!" He grinned widely.

"Speaking of Sasha, where is she?" Jon asked taking his bad off of his shoulder.

"Oh, Boss is in her office" Tim answered.

"Sasha doesn't have an-Oh my god" Martin held back a laugh and Jon turned his attention to what Martin was staring at.

Sasha was standing in front of the three of them, wearing what looked to be as professional as she could get, suit, tie and all. Her hair was tied up and styled to look as short as possible, Her face had deeply drawn eye bags under them.

"I'm Jon two years ago" She said, sounding as bland as she could before cracking up" Ah i cant".

"So where are both of your costumes?" Tim pushed, leaning over his desk.

"Oh give me a second" Jon said reaching into his bag and pulling out a santa hat, placing it onto his head he said "I'm the person who shows up to the wrong holiday"

The two gave a chuckle.

"Martin?" Sasha asked.

He walked over to his desk before scribbling on a piece of paper, he than continued to tape the paper onto his jumper. The paper read, 'I don't know how to make a good Halloween costume and at this point I'm too afraid to ask'.

"Ah yes, Martin is a classic viner" Tim bowed in respect.

"You either stan the Mcelroys or you perrish" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was a little shorter chapter and this might be my only upload today? I'll just see how it goes but i will try and update at least once a day!!!  
> Next chapter we'll be getting a little more news from daisy and basira, they also have a few questions about Elias himself.  
> Thanks ya'll for the support! Love ya'll <3  
> -Your Local Helen Simp


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basira and Daisy have some more questions they need to ask, especially to Elias.Elias on the other hand had a few words for our dear Archivist. Our dear martin talks of his Murder plans for Elias.

"Ah Miss Tonner, Miss Husian. To what do i owe the pleasure" Elias had a smug look on his face as he spoke, walking around his office desk and taking a seat.

"Mr. Bouchard, We're just here to ask a few more questions regarding our investigation and than we'll be out of your hair" Basira pulled out her notebook and pen, ready to start.

"So where would you like to begin?" He shuffles some papers around on his desk as Daisy stepped forwards.

"Let's start off with something simple" Daisy, "What do you know about Gertrude Richardson?"

"Ah well, that all depends on the information you need to know"

"Anything that could give us a little perspective on Gertrude and the life she lived during her time working in the archives" Basira answered.

"Well, in that case i didn't know her to well. I took over the institute in nineteen-ninety six but even though i was the head that woman wasn't the sort who you could just tell what to do and she obeyed" Elias' smile dropped a little when he said that.

"What do you mean by that" Daisy pushed.

"Well, i must have believed that in working in the archives for so long she grew attached to her work and didn't like being told what to do. Especially from the man who just replaced her old boss, she wasn't to fond of anyone, a pretty un-trusting woman so it was clear to me she wouldn't be so respectful when it came to others being in charge of her."

"Can you tell us anything about who she worked with?" Basira asked.

"Well, i don't see a point in that but sure. One of her assistant was Eric Delano, he worked her for a while as her assistant but after an accident had to leave the institute. He was later found dead though, poor fellow."

"Accident?" Daisy rose an eye brow.

"Yes, i believe the man may had been suffering a break down, blinded himself and had to be sent away".

"Anyone else?"

"There was Michael Shelley, he went missing shortly after a trip with Gertrude for a case" Elias continued, "Emma Harvey was there from the beginning like Eric however she unfortunately died in a house fire"

"Her assistance have an unlucky habit of dying on her" Daisy stated.

"You wont be surprise when i mention Gerard Keay and Sarah Carpenter's Death than" Elias chuckled slightly.

"So they were all dead by the time she was reported missing" Basira noted.

"Yes, after that she refused to take on any more assistance, whether it was because she worked better alone or didn't want anyone else to be cursed with the fate of death is completely past me" He shuffles threw a few papers before looking back at the two. "But let's get to the real reason you're here, you want to ask if i killed her, right?"

"You're the only lead we've got" Daisy spoke before her eyes shot open, "Don't do that" She warned.

"I don't know what you mean, but please if that is all i am very busy" Elias' smile fell as he focused on his papers.

"Actually i have one" Basira spoke, " Do you know where the tunnels lead?"

\----------

"Than he said he hadn't a clue" Basira informed.

"Ah, that makes sense. I wouldn't really trust him to much" Jon responded from his place leaned against his desk.

The last few weeks he had spent informing Basira on the type of person Elias was and explaining the weird nature of the archives.

"Oh i defiantly wont, plus he already freaks me out. Daisy was even a little shaken at him"

Jon sat up, "What do you mean?"

"He asked her a question about the case and usually she'd just tell him to piss of and it's private, but she just told him. She looked pretty shocked and confused after she'd spoken, warned him not to do it again and he just played dumb". She explained.

"That's not good, is she alright?" Jon was concerned, Sure the two hadn't really started off on good terms but after the buried incident they grew closer.

"Daisy's a tough cookie, she'll bounce back" Basira reassured with a small smile.

"That's good than" With that Martin entered the room, "Jon i brought you some- Oh, hello detective. If i knew you were here I would've made you a cup" He looked slightly guilty.

"Ah no need, I'm about to head out" She brushed off.

"You were here talking to Elias right, Ew, hope he wasn't to creepy" He replied which got a small chuckle out of the two of them.

"Glad to know that the hate around Elias is mutual around here" 

"Oh you have no idea" Jon took the cup from martin with a thankful smile.

"Well, i'll head out. I'll let you know if i need anything else" And with that she turned and left the office.

\---------- 

Jon knew the second Elias stepped into the archives that things weren't going to go so well, whether it was because of the 'suspicion' of him killing Gertrude or because he wanted once again to make them feel like they were a step behind him in his plans. The knock still made them nervous but his presence also remained one unwanted in his archive.

"Ah Jon, i was wondering if i could speak to you in private?" Elias had asked.

"Sure thing, Martin do you mind fixing me another cup of tea? This shouldn't take to long" Jon asked, mainly his sign as to say if he isn't gone by the time you've made tea just make a distraction.

"Sure thing" Martin than walked out not even bothering to acknowledge Elias.

"What did you need Elias?" Jon busied himself.

"Why don't you trust me Jon? As far as I'm aware i have done nothing to lose that trust you have for so many of your other staff" He started.

"Well first of all i know fr a fact that my staff arne't suspected murderers?" Jon spat

"So i'm suspected for murder now?" He questioned.

"Talk travels fast through the archives, you should know. Aren't you the one in charge" Jon didn't care if he sounded harsh.

"I'd be careful if i were you Jon" Elias spoke calmly but apparent with malicious intent.

"I could say the same for you, never know who could be killed next right?" He shot back calmly this time and Elias gritted his teeth.

"Well, that may be true for me but that means you should also keep an eye out on your staff in that case" He smirked and Jon looked to him.

"My staff are more than-"

"If you aren't careful Jon" He took an intimidating stance in front of his desk, "You don't know what could happen".

"What happened to Gertrude and her assistance, that wont happen as long as this is my archive" Jon rose from his seat.

"Let's hope not than, if that happens i'll have to find another new Archivist" Elias turned to the door to walk out," That is unless i could somehow go back in time and prevent it"

Jon pailed.

"But that's impossible isn't it?"

The door closed.

\----------

They were all sat in the entrance to the tunnels, since the tunnels as a whole were secure it was the easiest place to talk with the knowledge of where the exit was.

"So you're saying he might know?" Martin worried with Jon leaning on him.

"Maybe?" Jon replied only slightly unsure, "He could've suspected something and made ta dumb joke or he actually knows but wanted to check if he phased me".

"What are you two going to do?" Sasha asked from under one of Tim's arms.

"Well, as far as I'm aware he only knows of me, Martin might be fine as far as I'm aware" Jon thought aloud.

"Well at least we have secret agent Martin to spy on Elias if things go to bad?" Tim joked.

"Oh no I'd kill the bastard before you ever made me spy on him" The two gave a look and Jon realised.

"Oh i just realised you two don't know of how much Martin hates Elias" Jon smiled a little.

"Have you got a list of ways you're planning to kill him?" Tim was slightly interested but mainly playing around.

"Oh trust, I have a few ideas" Martin admitted with an evil smile.

"Spill" Sasha quietly cheered.

"Okay so on the top of my list, I'm going to beat him to death with a Pipe, Jurgen Leitner style!"

Jon jumped a little at that, "Damn that's brutal".

"Oh, i wanna hear the rest before I judge" Tim sat up, grinning.

"Arsenic in his Tea! Make him suffer and i'll just leave him there" 

"Go off Martin!" Sasha joined in.

"Or i could go for the classic and stab in? No like i haven't almost did it before, this time I wont hesitate!" Martin almost stood up as he said that.

"Alright calm down now love" Jon held onto his arm, "As much as I to want him dead we need to focus on a few other things as well"

"Like what Jon?" Sasha enquired.

"First of all Michael is going to be a big problem and Melanie is going to be coming back soon, i can only hope we can deal with those two things. Maybe Helen will take over before i get kidnapped. Will that happen again?" Jon wondered.

"Well, I think Kill Elias is always a plan B" Martin noded to himself.

They just needed to stay aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry for the late upload!! I was having a pretty lazy day and didn't start writing until earlier this evening.   
> I had a little trouble figuring out what was going to happen in this chapter but i ended up figuring it out as i wrote and managed to finish it!  
> Ya'll once again are all being so amazing <3  
> I'll be back for another update hopefully tomorrow!  
> Thanks ya'll, you are all amazing!!!<3<3  
> -Your Local Helen Simp


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Tim look into a few statements regarding the Not-them, Jon talks to Melanie and Georgie about the supernatural. All the while Martin looks closer into one of the entities.

"So what did Boss man tell us to look into?" Tim asked, shifting some of the boxes from the shelves and placing the few organised statements back in their organised file.

"Something that appears a few time he said, links to that weird spiral table in artefact storage and the cases of people claiming that the person they once knew isn't the same" Sasha replied, flipping through a few statements.

"Like the Graham and Lucy Cooper cases?" Tim thought.

"Yes! Do you remember where they are or their number?" Sasha smiled proudly.

"I'll check my phone, got all the spooky statements saved there" He it out and scrolled for a few minutes, "Ah got it, statements 9941509 and 0070107"

"Nice! i just found that weird table one" The two high-fived.

So the two sat down and reviewed their finds, They went over the nature of this monster as well as how to approach the situation. They spent a while reading of the personal experiences of these poor people being gaslit by this monster and the rest of their friends and family. Before Amy Patel's case could've been left to the head injury but the further they read the worse it got, similar to Lucy Cooper and this new mother she had.

"That table must have something to do with these two cases, I'm pretty sure I've seen it in the hill top road cases" Sasha analysed.

"Does this deserve a trip to Artefact Storage" Tim gave puppy dog eyes.

"I know you want to explore more of the random haunted stuff in their but do you really want to be replaced by a less attractive look alike?" Sasha teased.

"Now that you mention it, we should just ask for a report on it" Tim thought aloud.

"That's what I thought" Sasha smiled, pecking Tim on the cheek.

"Gasp, affection! in this archive?! Don't let the boss see" He winked.

"Oh please, Him and Martin are so in love in surprised they aren't making out whenever he drops him tea" Tim choked on laughter, "Let's go and get those reports!"

The two exited the archives passing Jon followed by Melanie, they waved a quick hello before continuing their mini quest. Rosie was sitting at the front desk as usual paint her nails in boredom when she notices the two.

"Where are you two heading?" She smiled.

"Just up to harass the guys in Artefact Storage" Tim grinned.

"Want me to give em a quick call and say you're heading up?" She offered.

"Yeah, but don't tell em' it's us" Tim started, " I wanna see how freaked out they get" Sasha laughed.

"My lips are sealed" She smiled.

"Thanks Rosie!" With than Tim grabbed Sasha's hand and the two headed back on to task.

As they began to approach the Tim placed a finger on his lips to listen in what they were talking about.

"Well all Rosie said was were were getting a visitor" One voice said.

"Wouldn't she have told us if it was the archive lot?" Another responded.

"Well maybe it's someone else? We don't really get other visitors unless it's Elias" The first spoke again.

Tim honestly lacked the patience the most and hopped out on them.

"Heyo!" Two two jumped back in surprise.

"Timothy Stoker!" The first voice yelled.

"And don't forget Sasha!" He pulled her wrist gently to show she was there as well.

"What brings you two up here?" The second voice, Janna, spoke.

"Jon's got us researching some statements, was wondering if you have any reports about it you could share?" Sasha asked timidly.

"We'll see what we can do" The first voice, Ray spoke." Got a description or anything bout the item?"

"It's a giant table with a weird pattern on it, know what we're talking about?" Tim asked.

"Well, we only have one of those here. Pretty weird how we got it though" Janna started walking to their organised files.

"What do you mean?" Sasha raised an eyebrow.

"Well, two men dropped it off. I think they might've been delivery men?" Ray responded.

"They didn't have cockney accents perhaps?" Tim questioned.

"Yep, pretty freaking bunch as well. Just got us to sign and left"

"Yeah" Sasha looked to Tim, "That is pretty freaky".

\----------

"I was going to book a plane to India but Georgie had asked me to talk to you before i did so" Melanie stated, "You two are close so i know she wouldn't have said that unless she thought something was wrong or you had asked her. What's up?"

"Well, it's easier for me to answer your questions somewhere else" Jon raised from his seat, "Let's get something to eat"

"Hugh?" Melanie looked confused.

"Georgie's going to be there as well don't worry" With than Melanie agreed and they both left.

Jon had noticed Martin leaning over his desk focused on something, He'd waved goodbye and Martin gave him a smile before telling him he'd see him in a bit. The two had walked about ten minutes to a near by Cafe where Georgie was sitting, eating a small pastry.

"Hey, my two favourite people" Georgie smiles and the two sat and joined her.

"Now Jon, you wanted to talk" Melanie stated, "Than talk".

"Right" Jon gulped, "This is me answering the question of why i asked Georgie to tell you not to go to India?"

"Yep" Melanie clarified.

"Ah, so this is going to sound crazy"

"As if you don't already" Georgie added.

Jon gave her a small glare before she playful mimed herself zipping her lips.

"Well, to start off it's a really terrible idea to go after that ghost" Jon answered.

"Why?" Melanie looked confused.

"I know for a fact that you are going to get hurt" Jon admitted.

"Well, it's a ghost Jon i don't think it can-" He cut her off.

"No melanie, I 'know' You're going to get hurt" He emphasised.

"What's that supposed to mean" Georgie now looked confused.

He sighed, "I know things, like things that are going to happen"

"Bullshit" Melanie said.

"Okay, well, ask me anything" Jon looked seriously, "I can literally answer anything"

"Okay" Georgie thought about it for a second, "What's the next episode of what the ghost about? I haven't finished my research and have only told Melanie about it"

"Your doing an episode on the 'Plague' that caused people to dance themselves to death in Europe" He automatically answered, "Wait, really? That's gonna get some trashy sponsors by the way"Jon cringed.

"Okay that's Impressive" Georgie admitted but wouldn't let up, "You could've just seen my script on my laptop though".

"I don't wanna get to personal though" Jon looked guiltily.

"What do you mean personal?" Melanie asked.

"I told you I know things and I know that I might slip up and offend you two, and I don't want to be killed by Melanie" He looked away.

"Than just do me? I'm not scared you'll offend me Jon, you can't really do that" She laughed a little.

"That's part of the problem Georgie" He started, "I know you can't feel fear"

She stopped, "What?" Melanie asked.

"You lost your ability to feel fear during your first year at Oxford, you took a year off after the incident and since that you cant forget about the dead woman" Jon buried his head in his arms, Melanie looked to Georgie.

"Well" Georgie paused, "That is a pretty cool trick, i believe you"

"What?!" Jon and Melanie both spoke at once.

"I mean i never told anyone that so the fact you know it-I believe you Jon"

Melanie sighed, "Fine than, I believe you too".

"That makes the rest of this explanation easier i guess" Jon admitted.

\----------

Last time Martin had been this active working was when he'd taken over recording and following up statements while Jon was in hospital, he wished to forget that time. He needed to do this however, he needed to find out more about what this extinction was and what made it a huge point for most avatars to be wanting to prevent it. He knew currently that is was the fear of catastrophic change, the destruction of all brought up on due to mankind itself.

The more he thought about it the similarities to The Lonely were small but were still there between the two Entities, everything will be gone and they all would feel abandoned. With nothing left it would make sense why avatars would be trying to stop it, they need something to take over and if it's all gone than there is no longer a point. 

He knows it's existence did come, it was present in it's own domain which they had passed through on their Journey to find Daisy and Basira. Despite being an Ex-avatar of the Lonely something about this domain spoke to him, maybe it was the warmth he felt or that he knew this wasteland wouldn't hurt him like the old world would. He remembers being told that it wasn't strong enough to take on Avatars but at that moment, sitting on the rotten sofa he had a small moment of doubt that this place was really as bad as others had thought.

He shook his head, he needed to find more proof of what this Fear really has to offer.

He knew any statement by Adelard Dekker would be useful so he focused on those for the first part of his research, he had learned of his theories and how Gertrude didn't think the prevention of this Entity was as high as a priority as he did. She seemed to care more about preventing the other rituals from happening instead.

A few more statements spoke of their personal experiences and he came across a few that could fall into the category of The Extinction but with a closer link to Technology than the idea of destruction however he did realise not to long later than said technology could contribute to said man-made end.

Martin had never been the best at working technology anyways so he was good on that front, he knew how to break it but ever ask him to change a sim card and a phone and he's be able to do it with some struggle. Point being, he never understood the fascination with the stuff, he understood how it could be 'more efficient' but it was also less reliable in terms of use. Eventually they would blow a fuse or malfunction and than what? You'd be left with the corpse, a piece of junk left to just pollute the already broken world.

The existence of a lifeless world in theory could only be good for one entity, The End. However it's understandable that in this world where life could no longer be created and only destroyed they would want to keep that continuous cycle of death going. This also meant that without humans around the fears would no longer have a need to exist and will most likely-

Martin paused.

If all of this had one way to end it would be the death of all, that's the only good ending. Well, not really but that would mean only one entity would remain over fifth-teen. The extinction couldn't have actually been so bad if it would've stopped the other fears, right?

He let out a long sigh, realising the smoke that came out of his mouth as he did. Only there was a small difference this time.

It was a mustard colour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again i posted another singles chapter today! I had fun writing this!  
> I might go to a schedule of a chapter a day so it's easier for me and saves time but i also could mean longer chapters?  
> I really don't mind writing more if you guys would like it <3  
> Also i do have a discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/dAZYMB7  
> Just in case any one want's to join it <3  
> Anyways I'll see you amazing people tomorrow for another update!  
> As always you all have been amazing and beautiful/handsome supporters ah!!!  
> <3<3<3  
> -Your Local Helen Simp


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone shares what they got up to and Jon discusses next steps of what to do.

It had been a stressful week for everyone so far, between looking into the table and researching into an entity yet to emerge in this timeline and keeping an eye out for Elias everyone was exhausted. When they all gathered back in the tunnels that Friday morning they knew it was going to be an early finish for the day.

"So who wants to start first?" Sasha asked.

"I might as well" Jon stated sitting up.

Everyone diverted their attention to him.

"Well, I managed to get the help of Georgie and Melanie to keep an eye out for anything they might come across something to do with the stranger or spiral. Basira knows something is up and soon she'll come back from a case where she'll one hundred percent know what's up after a little searching, I know for a fact that Daisy believes that the institute is wrong in a way. In time though they'll probably help us out better, i just want to make sure they don't take any jobs here so i'll try to help them as much as i can with additional information they may need" Jon explained.

"We're building up a small army, I can't wait for the boss battle" Tim Joked, "Wanna explain what we found out Sasha?"

"Sure" She started,"Well we looked into the Not-them more, the table came up a lot. That links to what you told us was the web right? I mean it must also be linked to the stranger because I think it dulls the power of those things. Anyways we ended up looking into the table which led us to looking more into Hilltop road, than that sent us on a chance for information about the residence including Agnes Montague".

"That makes sense" Martin noded.

"Oh but there is more, I found that laptop you mentioned Gertrude had and i managed to hack it!" Sasha was really excited, Jon and Martin looked shocked.

"Wait you managed to get into it?" Jon thought for a second.

"Why are you two so shocked? It wasn't anything you hadn't know before right?" Tim teased and the two looked nervous. 

"You never got into the lap top did you?" Sasha asked with a smirk.

"No, but I did try" Jon admitted.

"But don't you have knowledge on like everything? Why even bother?" Tim was curious.

"Well as much as that is true, Something was always blocking me. It was probably something to do with the Web? They're all about manipulation, With her connection with Agnes and what we know about it I suspect they somehow found a way to block out the eyes influence over them" Jon admitted.

"Well, I found some things" She said excitedly.

"Spill!" Martin leaned forwards.

"Well, Agnes and Gertrude were linked by The Web. What I found out was the two actually met more often than others knew, they were so different but managed to bond over their lives. It was actually kinda sad reading all that stuff but eventually Agnes died and that connection was shattered." Sasha recalled.

"Is that why she went why she did? Mad and violent?" Martin asked.

"Oh not at all, one of the Entities killed her cat from what I read and that's what did it" She chuckled a little.

"Makes sense, if some Entity killed The Admiral I think all my morals would go out of the window" Jon semi joked and that got a lot out of the others.

"What else have we learned this week, Martin! Want to contribute?" Tim looked to him.

"Oh, you know the usual. Looked into the Extinction, Reaffirmed a few things, Found out it may be emerging sooner than last time. Y'know, the usual" He panicked a little.

"What?!" Jon's face dropped.

"I could've just misunderstood it a bit but" Martin sighed.

"But what?" Sasha asked.

"I was thinking over of it, being stuck there for so long it got so familiar to me and it just felt. Well, not right, It didn't feel bad either. Familiar? That might be the right way to describe it. It felt like a calling but also a warning?" Martin tried to explain but it was also obvious he wasn't to sure how to describe it either.

"So is that a good or a bad thing?" Tim asked, "I mean yes, everyone dying is bad but do you think that this sign might mean something as like a warning? Maybe now we can make sure it's prevented properly?".

The others thought about this for a few minutes.

"I think we should really look at what we should do next, Jon?" Tim asked.

"Oh right. Well, The circus is going to be something we need to look out for next, also Elias is going to try and recruit the others and i think he'll need to have an eye kept on him for that. I'll be here for a while but I'm going to America soon as well" Jon informed.

"Wait you're going again this time?" Martin looked to him.

"Well yes, I need to get Gerry. But that wont be until Helen takes over, I'm hoping the spiral may help her with memorise and i could ask for her help a bit. I shouldn't be gone as long as last time, plus i need you here to keep an eye on a few things okay" Jon traced his thumbs over Martin's wrist comfortingly.

"Urg! I don't want to have to deal with the whole four statement givers in a day thing again" Martin slumped down.

"What?" Jon was confused and Martin realised he hadn't told him about it.

"I'll tell you later" Martin chuckled to himself.

"What do we need to look out for with the circus" Tim spoke slightly harshly, They were a sensitive spot for him.

"Well, last time they kidnapped you didn't they?" Sasha remembered.

"Yes, however this time i think i might offer a chance to talk instead" Jon clarified.

"Than you'll try and convince Helen to take you to America to retrieve Gerry?" Tim questioned and than noded to himself seeming to have processed this and than understand what he had meant.

"Yep" Jon replied with a pop of the p.

"Okay than, Let's do this!" Sasha cheered, "I hope you all remember tonight is Drinks Night!"

"Nice" Martin relaxed.

"Jon, you better go inviting this Georgie and make sure she brings Melanie with her" Tim pointed with a slight smile.

He sighed, "Yep, I'll message them"

This was going to be one of the last times of normality before chaos would ensue, they were planning on that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Ya'll I'm sorry for the late upload I've been so exhausted and needed a little time of, I've also been getting to parts of this story which i don't know what to do with and needed to take time to think of how to get passed this writers block but i also have been getting to some parts which i think ya'll will be excited about.  
> I'll try and upload frequently as I can, Ya'll have been showing me so much support and i love you all for that! Thank you!  
> I've once again got the link to my discord server if anyone is interested in joining it! I'm pretty active on there so if you wanna ask me anything or just vibe than here's the link  
> https://discord.gg/dAZYMB7  
> Till next time friends! <3  
> -Your Local Helen Simp


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon goes back to try and talk to Nikola, Helen comes back but this time she has a gift for our Archivist and his staff.

Honestly he didn't know what he expected, sure a part of his plan was to flat out tell Nikola that he needed her help and to strike a deal with her but somehow things had ended up fairly similar to last time. He was once again tied to the chair, gagged and being practically lectured by the mannequin in front of him. Maybe it would've been smarter to consider that she still had a grudge against Gertrude and needed an archivists skin but luckily for him his skin wasn't better than last time.

Right now she was talking to Elias through him, that breathy voice still made him feel slightly unnerved.

"You know, I must say Elias, can I call you Elias? You have not raised this one very well" Jon laughed as much as he could with gag still there, Nikola smiled slightly at the reaction.

"Oh you find this funny Archivist" She leaned closer to his face.

He spoke purposely muffled and she rolled her eyes? before pulling the gag down.

"Mind letting me know the joke?"Her smile looked more forced.

"Oh no nothing, just the fact you think he's actually be preparing me for this stuff" He answered cheekily.

"Oh?" Nikola looked curious.

"Yeah, I mean if i knew the job involved being kidnapped than i probably wouldn't have taken it" He shrugged off.

"You are a peculiar one Archivist" She answered after a few seconds of thought.

"Urg, please not you too. I hate that, 'Archivist' Urg! That's like me calling you 'The Mannequin'" He complained and her smile dropped a little.

"Very peculiar" Her pitch dropped a little as well as if she was in thought.

"Could say the same about you" He smirked.

"You are nothing like your predecessor" She commented, "Was it the fact they're all more set on targeting you than Gertrude maybe?"

"Probably because this time there plans aren't getting ruined as fast as they could? Don't ask me though, you and Elias seem to be on good terms so you can direct all your questions to him" He wasn't really sure why he was being smart with her, maybe he was still petty about being kidnapped more than the normal human amount which is one.

"Well you are fun! I think i like you much more silent" She smiled creepily once more before re-adjusting the gag and leaving before once again remarking on how she would soon return with some lotion before she began with her 'process'. That made Jon shiver slightly.

He had sat there for a while in silence before Michael had showed up, now they went through his monologue as last time only few differences included the fact of them hating him faster than last time and how this time the table hadn't been broken and Jon had failed their plan of breaking the table. They had once again freed Jon and revealed a door for him to go through, Jon once again reveals the fact of the door being locked and Michael ends up fazing out of existence.

The door once again opened to reveal the all so familiar spiral he was used to, Helen.

"It's nice to see you again Archivist" They smiled.

"You remember me?" Jon asked.

"It took a bit of time but our doors can open through a lot of places and times so the memories came back" They explained.

"So, are you still on..well i wouldn't say our side but? The side of stopping the end of the world?" Jon tried to put it delicately but couldn't managed to find the right way to put it.

"Technically I'm still on the side i have always been on, but since you helped us we will still help you. You can call it a partnership of sorts" They answered.

"I can deal with that, um..do you mind?" Jon slightly pointed to the door and she noded.

"Of course" She opened the door wider, " Come on in Archivist".

The corridors of Helen were better when he wasn't falling through them but there also were less colours, everything seems more organised but at the same time you could still tell that the hallways didn't belong to anywhere.

"So, what's out next plan of action?" Helen asked, leading the way.

"I need to go and find someone, than i think we could use their help. As long as i have more information on Jonah i think we'll be better off" Jon explained.

"Anything i could help with? Who are they?" They questioned.

"One of Gertrude's assistance, i think we need all the information we can get out of him. He's in the US though and i know the two who are keeping him" He replied.

"So any of her assistance that can provide information are useful to you?" She sounded like she was planning something but Jon noded, "Alright".

"What are you planning" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you'll find out soon but you should probably check in on your staff" Helen stated as they opened their door which walked led back into the Archives, where he saw the others sitting waiting and Martin pacing around nervously. 

"I've brought a friend" Helen called over.

"Jon!" Martin turned and ran to him, Jon barely had time to react until he had already been picked up and span around into one of Martin's hugs. "I was so worried about you! I thought you would've been faster and than you were gone for a few days and-" Jon cut him off by placing a hand on his cheek to try and ground him.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, i know i promised that I'd tell you whenever the plan changed but i was a bit tied up" He apologised.

"Get a room you two"Tim called over and the two went a little red before rejoining with the others, Jon signalling to Helen to come along as well.

"Stop teasing them" Sasha elbowed him in the ribs, "You're exactly the same" Tim laughed in response, than the two noticed Helen standing besides Jon.

"Is this Helen?" Tim asked.

"Yes, it's been a while" Martin smiled.

"Ah Martin! How's my favourite getting along" She clapped her hands in response.

"Honestly just glad you came to Jon's rescue again" Martin was so relieved to have them back, mainly because they were one of the few entities they had someone linked to they could trust.

"Well, cant leave The Archivist alone can i?"

"I take it you'll be helping us out?" Sasha asked kindly.

"Of course, i should also be heading off before your boss heads down here" They stated turning back to their door.

"If we need you, do we still just knock?" Martin asked.

"As it always will be, but also i have a gift for you Archivist. You said you needed one and i have it for you"

"What do you mean?" Jon asked confused.

"Oh an assistant" And with that Helen pulled a body from behind the door, dropping it to the floor and left, "Have fun with him, but be careful" The voice echoed out.

The four were left in shock from what had just happened, Martin rushed over to the body before gasping.

"You might want to check this out Jon"

Jon didn't kn ow what he expected when he approached the body that Helen had dropped in his archives but he sure as hell didn't expect it to be familiar. How could he forget the long blonde hair that fell into his face or the casual cold wear that he remembered he must've been wearing during the last statement he had ever been named in. The distortion that surrounded him was gone and left behind were a few light spiralled scars that you would've only noticed if you were looking for them. Other than all of the recognisable features he just looked like a normal man. A normal man who had passed out? A normal man who has been reported missing for at least a decade.

Jon didn't know what to do, and than the man began to stir.

"Gertrude?" He mumbled, and Jon knew they had to think of something to do quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i just have the last minute idea to let Michael Shelley help out our crew? Heck yes!  
> Am i also getting Gerry back so we can have a Michael and Gerry reunion eventually? HECK YES TO THAT TOO!  
> Anyways this was uploaded late but also not missed by a day so that's good i guess.   
> I have a clearer mindset of what the next few chapters are going to be focused on so that should make uploading quicker and faster a lot easier for me!  
> I hope you liked this chapter and i really do read all the comments you all leave, they are all so sweet and i love seing the reactions you all give me!!  
> Once again i am posted the link to my server if you are interested in joining!  
> https://discord.gg/dAZYMB7  
> Have a nice day/afternoon/night everyone!!!  
> -Your Local Helen Simp


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to figure out what to do with Michael and fast, how do you explain a missing person just falling in to your office through a door that wasn't there about a decade later.

When Helen said she was going to Jon he never expected that would involve throwing someone who previously tried to murder him right on his door step, more specifically into his archives. So now there was the man known as Michael Shelley semi-conscious laying on the floor mumbling things that the others aren't catching.

"Who the?" Tim was confused and Jon realised the he hadn't properly explained to Sasha and Tim about what properly happened to Michael.

"Michael?" Martin called out softly to the man on the floor, "Are you okay?"

Jon gave him a look but Martin brushed it off.

He hummed in response.

"Do you want some help up?" Sasha asked.

Once again he just hummed in response, face still down on the floor. Martin took this as a signal to reach out to him and just as he made contact with one of Michael's hands he jumped back in surprise, fully sitting up but falling back onto the floor. His eyes were wide in shock and confusion.

"Who the hell are you?" His voice cracked with surprise.

Martin who was sitting in front of him decided to introduce them, "I'm Martin, that's Sasha and those two are Jon and Tim"

"Okay names are good, i guess? Um...What? Happened, how did i get...where are we?" He was really dazed.

"We're in the archives of The Magnus Institute, I'm not to sure about the rest" Sasha rubbed her neck nervously.

"What do you remember?" Jon sat on his knees next to Martin, trying to keep him as calm as he could.

"I...I was in Russia with Gertrude? Yeah, we were stooping a ritual and i entered a door. Than i remember being lost, i remember being so confused and trapped. That's all i can remember before now" He responded, brushing the over grown bangs out of his face.

"Okay, so there is a lot to catch you up on, but do you want me to get you anything to drink to calm you down a little. We could also get you off of this floor?" Martin suggested. 

"You're pretty nice for Gertrude staff? And yeah, i don't think the floor is as comfortable" With than Martin began helping him up, his legs gave out a few times just finding a chair and his legs struggled to keep him up a lot, They suspected this could've been the lack of control over his own body for such a long time.

Jon had realised he didn't know about what had happened to Gertrude, he still thinks that she's in charge. It would be difficult to explain everything to him but he also had to be careful, Michael didn't know how long it had been or what's happened.

Martin had returned with a regular cup of tea and had placed it on the desk in front of Michael who responded with a grateful smile.

Do you want to know anything particular?" Tim asked, not really knowing what to take of the situation.

"Um yeah, a few things actually. Firstly who are you, and i don't mean like names and stuff" He replied.

"Well, we're all Archival assistance other than Jon, He's the newest Archivist" Sasha responded lightly.

"Okay, So what happened to Gertrude?" He questioned nervously, "Is she still around here? Did she succeed?" 

Jon cringed a little, "She...um"

Michael seemed to catch on, "Oh, I doubt she would've let old age get to her. So what did it?"

"Someone killed her" Jon rubbed his arm nervously.

"Ah, i see. Well that woman never goes down without a fight. I like to think she gave the person who did it a bad time" He sadly smiled. "So, how long have i been gone exactly?"

"Between seven and nine years? Sorry we don't have an exact date" Martin gave him a sympathetic look.

"Ah that makes sense, So i really have been out of it for that long" His voice held a small amount of surprise.

"Yeah" Tim agreed.

"I was dropped of by the spiral right? i remember that Gertrude had told me that the one who owns the doors are them" He stated as he traced the faint lines on his skin.

"Yes, you were a part of i for a while but Helen took over" Michael hummed in response.

"What happened to the other? Did any of them live?" He didn't seem to have much hope.

"Jon going to get Gerard back soon" Sasha confirmed.

It was that which made Michael actually look up in a mix of surprise and recover some of the hope he had lost. his face held a happy familiarity which seemed to lighten up the room slightly. Than he fell back into his chair further.

"Almost a decade, wow" He huffed, "I'm going to have to get used to all of this again".

"Wait Jon, does he technically still work here?" Martin asked.

Jon stopped for a second and Michael seemed to catch on.

"Ah, the whole you can't quit thing?" He inquired.

"You know about that?" Tim joined.

"Yeah, it's something we kinda realised a while after we had joined, Gertrude also loved to complain about it a lot. Gerry too but honestly he was happy he got to either use up the institutes budget or destroy a bunch of things" He smirked, "I still do feel a connection to this place, i don't think it matters my previous connection to the spiral since we can now be seen as two separate existences". 

"Makes sense, so do we technically have a new hand?" Tim joked.

"Um...How are we going to explain this to Elias?" Martin looked nervous.

"Shit" Jon ran his fingers through his hair, "Why do things always happen and than i remember about him".

"I mean, We can get Rosie to tell us if he's coming down and hide him? Not that we don't want you-"

"No, it's alright. I can see where you're coming from here. Elias always did creep me out a little when he was down here" Michael shivered slightly.

"Welcome to the club" Sasha giggled.

A ping was heard from a phone and Tim's screen lit up when he picked up the phone, he cursed a little.

"Rosie said cop ladies back" He looked to them all.

"Which one?" Martin checked.

"Um" He typed quickly than responded, "Hussain?"

Jon noded, "This is fine, you all head to work with Michael and I'll deal with Basira".

As quickly as Jon had given out the instructions they all got to work, Martin and Tim helping Michael while Sasha led the way to the passage way to the tunnels, it had been their own little code word. Jon left their slightly hidden spot behind a few shelves of statements and went to approach the more visible area of the archive from the door.

Basira entered, "Sims"

"Hey, You came here to talk?" He asked.

"Yep, I have a few more things I need to ask" She reenacted, he had texted her earlier to say that she should ask that whenever she had information for him.

"Lets head to my office than" Jon led the way with Basira close behind.

when he got inside the office he locked the door and approached the door, Basira looked like she was going to speak but he put a finger to his lips and led her into the tunnel. They found everyone else within a few minutes.

"Boss, detective nice of you to join us" Tim joked.

Jon laughed a little and sat down, Basira hesitated before doing the same.

"You came here to talk? Whats up?" Jon asked.

"Daisy isn't doing to well, I'm pretty sure she's gone off the radar. I'll occasional see her around and maybe get a call with her telling me to give up looking for her but that's about it." She worried slightly, "I know something is up with her and it all got bad after you Boss did his freaky trick to make her talk".

"Well we'll find her, at the moment i can tell you that she's trying to cool down. She's violent but she isn't doing it on purpose"

"Gee, i hate the fact you also have that creepy eye seeing thing to" Basira responded.

"You told her?" Tim asked.

"Technically she figured it out by herself" Jon admitted.

"Heck yeah i did, I'm a smart cookie. Plus this place seems more like your aesthetic, why don't you just move your office here" the two laughed a little.

"Also Basira, that's Michael Shelley" He introduced, "We found him I guess".

"Wow, okay how much does he know?" She asked.

"He's pretty much caught up about Gertrude but not on the minor details" Sasha added.

"Minor details?" He asked confused.

"Who we think did it and why" Martin clarified, "We all know it could've only been one person".

"Really, who?" 

"Elias" The four Archival said in unison.

Michael thought for a second, "OK, i see it now".

"Really?" Basira raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, um...Gertrude really didn't like him and whenever he would visit the archives the two would be really intense around each-other, it was almost scary".

"Can we just make an I hate Elias club now?" Martin Asked jokingly.

"Only if i can make posters" Tim added.

"Oh perfect" Sasha smiled.

That is where they spent the next half an hour, in the tunnels discussing about all the minor details and how Michael was going to remain around the Archives to help but to also provide some knowledge on everything. He would be staying in the Archives spare bed for the time being but the others all agreed to turn it into a type of sleepover for a few days. Within the next few days Jon was planning to go and retrieve Gerry and he needed all the rest and advice he could get.

He was going to get his friend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Earlier upload!!!  
> I had a lot of fun attempting to write Michael's character! I had the thought that he wouldn't really claim to have the memories linked to the spiral but the spiral would have his memories. I thought about this and i realised he must've at least been a little used to all the crazy stuff that happened in the archives and so would adjust a little easier. I think after Gerry gets back I'll write a character of the two interacting and working through a few things.  
> Other than that the reactions on the last chapter made me smile so much, I'm also really excited to bring in Gerry and Michael as proper characters! <3  
> I planned out a few more chapters and i think we may have a confrontation soon?  
> I really hope you all have an amazing day! <3  
> -Your Local Helen Simp


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon goes to America to retrieve Gerry, What could possibly go wrong.

“Are you sure you have everything? Is Helen still down for all of this? Please don't annoy them to the point of them leaving you in America” Martin fussed while triple checking that Jon had everything he needed. 

He would only be gone at most a few days and at least a few hours but the two had spent so long together of course he would be worried to be separated from the other.

“I promise you I’ll be fine”Jon chuckled holding onto Martin’s wrists to prevent him from fidgeting, “The Hunt may be a pretty severe entity but I can handle them this time around, with Helen we might be able to avoid them a bit. I can also be pretty sneaky when I put my mind to it.

Martin smiled, “Okay, But if you do come back injured i am giving you an earful”

“Are those two always so lovey dovey?” Michael asked with a nervous smile.

“Oh totally! Archive power, couple smooching around every corner” Tim teased.

“Hey!” The two yelled in unison while Sasha nudged him in the stomach and he held it for a moment in pain.

“It’s kinda cute” Michael thought for a second, “In a sort of finding love in the most unexpected place kinda way?”

“Ah yes The Magnus Institute, Allowing the beginning of eldritch relationships. We stan” Sasha laughed.

The moment was refreshing to say the least, It was like the calm before the storm. He’d need something good before the amount of chaos he was going to experience. It had taken a little time to convince Helen to help them but in the end they agreed to the idea of creating more trouble and chaos for the eye. Jon loved the idea as well however was a little less enthusiastic at that point.

“Are you ready?” Martin asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

He sighed, “Ready as I’ll ever be”

Jon let go of Martin’s embrace, rubbing his thumb over his hand before approaching the classic office door and knocking a few times. Soon the doors colour began to shift to a yellow hue before it opened.

There stood Helen, Beach outfit and all. Honestly Jon shouldn’t have expected anything else, this was a being of lies and full craziness. As soon as he mentioned America he should’ve assumed they would take this as an idea for a holiday. Their shorts a chroma-flair material (somehow), and their Hawaiian shirt a shifting array of bring, neon colours. They held a pair of heart sunglasses with a smile bigger than the one they usually have.

“Ready for our trip Archivist?” They sounded excited, almost everything they said always sounded, in a way, fun. No matter how bizarre it may have seemed in the moment.

Jon sighed “Yep, whenever you are”, He couldn’t be asked to be defensive and scared of them anymore. This was bigger than last time and he needed to get over his shit.

“Ah! Finally accepting this partnership” They pretended to wipe away a tear, “I am so, so proud”.

Jon smiled a little.

“Do you remember how this works?” Helen’s previous outgoing attitude had fallen a little more serious now.

“I believe so, Envision where I want to go and find the way from there?” He thought.

“Correct! Better you’re no longer Godly because i don’t know how we would’ve gotten this amazing bonding experience” They cheered.

“See you all on the flip side i guess?” Jon shrugged nervously before setting through the doorway, he heard the creak of the door close and saw Helen begin to walk forward.

“So Archivist, show us the way” A smile as they stood slightly out of his way.

He sighed before taking a deep breath, Where was Gerry? Well, he did know that already but also he didn’t. He knew he was with Julia and Trevor, where they were at this moment he could know but he also needed to make sure the two weren’t moving. He needed to know the direct location and he needed a memory to link the two. Lucky for him the two hadn’t moved at all from the last time line and so the connection they had made remained. This is where he found him, where they bonded, where he was told to call him Gerry. So he began walking.

The calling always felt weird, it was like someone had tied a string around his wrist and was pulling him along. Now Jon was no toddler but it sure felt that was with this connection pulling him along. If you hadn’t known about Jon’s knowing than to an average person he looked as if he had lost it was making unconsidered movements but in that case that wasn’t it.

He was relieved that Helen had decided to stay silent for most of this trip, he would’ve thought they weren't there if it wasn't for the extra sound of footsteps that followed him through the halls. It didn’t take long for Jon to be led right in front of a door, this one partially yellow with some black and red blended in.

“This door is different from some of your others” Jon observes aloud.

“Technically it isn’t my door per say, it’s the door you need. I can manipulate the places they go to an extent but you found this one all by yourself and your connection to it is what makes it how it is” Helen informed.

“That’s...actually quite interesting,” He admitted.

“Oh Archivist! I knew this trip would be an amazing bonding experience” They smiled, “Now you can just head on back through there, just knock when you want to come back”

With the small push he was given he reached for the handle and twisted it, pushing it open revealed a room he foggily remembered, only that was a lie. That was something he would’ve thought without these powers but he knows now that he can remember this place down to the exact placement of each floorboard. The place still had that dusty yet dangerous look to it and if he hadn’t a job to do he would’ve left immediately.

As soon as he left the threshold the door closed with a soft click and when he turned to check all that remained was a wall, ‘just knock’ he reminded himself as he once again opened his mind. Where would they have hidden him? He was drawn to a chest covered by a dusty rug with the ugliest pattern on it.

Pulling off the rug as quietly as he could the chest that sat in front of him was chained and padlocked. It obviously would've been more suspicious if the rug hadn't been covering this highly secured chest and so Jon got to work. Usually he could just look into one of the two’s minds but that was both stupid becauase he couldn’t see them at this moment to read them and stupid because that would’ve just alerted the two.

So with the new skill Sasha had taught him he pulled one of the hair grips and began to move around the lock to pick it, pulling out a second hair grip he helped his progress before he felt an opening and pushed the grip in. With a click the lock opened and Jon thought about how much he was going to thank Sasha with her wisdom because as she put it ‘Fuck those cops and the government’.

As quietly as he could he removed the chains covering this chest and placed them quietly on the ground. He then felt a shiver run down his spine, someone was coming, well more like two people were coming, he knew he had to hurry but he had no time to be quiet anymore. So being the idiot he was, as Tim so kindly put it, he threw open the chest and shuffled around till he found what he was looking for, the copy of ‘Catalogue of the Trapped Dead’.

As he grabbed the book that had been wrapped in an old cloth and turned the door had slammed open. In it’s threshold stood the two angered faces of his old friends Julia and Trevor.

“What are you doing” She spoke with a venom in her voice.

Jon backed up to the wall as spoke and knocked as he spoke, “Just come to get something back”

It was that which made Julia divert her gaze to the object in which Jon had retrieved.

“Over my dead body” With that she lunged.

Jon wasn’t the fighting type and so he jumped out of the way just in time to avoid her, this took him into the vicinity of Trevor who looked to be reaching for something inside of his coat pocket. Shit.

Analysing his options cover seemed to be a sensible one until he could get out of the mess and so he dove behind some of the junk that had built up around the edges of the room.

Julia let out a frustrated noise as she signalled to Trevor to help her retrieve the book and kill Jon with no hesitation.

Jon knew the way out, he just needed to wait for the perfect moment, and so when the two had got the closest they could in the space Jon decided to rush Trevor. Probably a dumb thought at the time but he preferred the wrath of the homeless man more than the anger of a serial killers daughter.

It took the man by shock and knocked him down, he noticed the familiar yellow door appear and made his dash, all the thoughts he had on Julia had let his guard down and as Helen opened the door to let him in he felt a sharp pain skim past the side of his face. The door shut quickly behind him and he knew he was fine when there was no rattling of a door handle or knocking.

“Perfect timing” He gabbled, the book clenched around his stomach in defence.

“I do pride myself on being punctual! Is that what you needed?” Helen looked to the book.

“Ah yes, someone we need is in here. Do you mind if i?” It would at least be nice to ask while he’s in their corridors?

“Go ahead! A new friend for a little old me and I also don't think you’re in the state to lead us back” That was a good point, he still had adrenaline coursing through him and didn’t want to risk turning up somewhere else.

So he began to recite the page, one he was all so familiar with, his last memories of life and how he refused to call the woman who had hurt him.

“And so Gerard Keay ended” As he spoke those words the man who he had met appeared before him, same poorly dyed hair but same gothic aesthetic.

“You’re new, did you kill them?” He asked, looking at his chipped black nails as if he was analysing them.

“Not exactly” Jon placed the book in the backpack he forgot he was wearing.

“They tell you about their monster book and you just had to get your hands on it, Hugh?” He was annoyed and honestly Jon could understand, being used as a source of information by others must’ve been annoying.

“Oh no! You don't have to worry about me using you like that. I quite literally know everything about anything” Jon stopped for a second, “No offence”.

“So what was the point in your little kidnapping trip? I can only assume you must be something to do with the entities, they eye?” Gerard was now trying to avoid as much contact with Jon as possible while walking by his side.

“I’m the new head Archivist, i got tricked pretty bad” Jon chuckled a little, this seemed to ease Gerard a little.

“Ah so she died then, how did she go?” He asked.

“Shot in an archive conspiracy, I can assure you it was bad-ass though” Gerard smirked at that.

“That’s how she would’ve wanted to go” Then he finally turned to Jon, “If she’s gone then why do you need me?”

“It’s a weird story, I've got a long and short version of the story but to sum things up” Jon took a breath, the adrenaline starting to wear off, “I’m from the future and without the help from some others the world is going to end under the ceaseless watcher. Kinda wanted to prevent that”

“And what can i possibly do to help you there? Kinda dead here” He floated a little off the ground to further prove his point.

“Well yes but you did work in the archive for a while, i don't want to see we need you for information but no-one should have to be alone. Plus things have changed in the timeline that provoke me to act quickly” Jon admitted.

“Ah so time travel and stuff, is that how you knew how to find me?”

“I mean, technically me finding you was partly an accident but this time i made sure that we could get you” Jon said determined, “Now we’ve got you, things will be okay”.

“Kinda sweet you wanted to save an already dead guy, the thought counts and all, but you are so different to what i expected for a new Archivist at the Magnus Institute” He teased.

“Well I learned that being an ass gets you nowhere at the least and kidnapped a few times at the most” Jon’s shoulders slumped in exhaustion.

“Not what you signed on the contract?” 

“Not in the slightest” The two chuckled.

“So we are heading back to the institute? I’m guessing we’re in something with an entity?”

“Yes and The Spiral, we’re kind of partial allies?”

With that Helen appeared behind the two and they jumped a little, “I heard my own mention and had to make myself known! Pleasure to meet you, Helen! These are my hallways” She then continued in front of them.

“They seem cheery” Gerard raised an eyebrow.

“Prefer a cheery avatar to a murderous one” Jon joked.

“We’re almost there lads, Get ready for home!” Helen sang.

“Oh, i never got your name ‘Head Archivist’”

“Jon”

“Nice to meet you Jon and I'd preferred if you called me Gerry, you’ve got a little-” He didn’t finish as he pointed to Jon’s cheek.

Jon reached a hand up to feel a wet substance, he looked to his hand to confirm his suspicion.

“Oh Martin’s gonna kill me” Jon remarked.

The door in front of them swung open to reveal the assistants sitting around in their waiting. They looked to be having a light hearted debate when they turned towards the newly opened door.

Every one rose to their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HELLO HELLO ALL!!!!  
> AHH I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN A HOT MINUTE!!!  
> The final year of college can be a lot but im back and hopefully with a new schedule!! I'm going to try and upload at least once a week since now we are getting back on track.  
> Other than that i still have the next few chapters well don't but i also have a bunch of project work to do tomorrow!  
> ALSO IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR YOU ALL!!!  
> WHAT SHIP WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE ENDGAME!!!  
> I am a huge Jon/Martin shipper however recently Jon/Martin/Sasha/Tim has been something i wanted to include in this fic and i kinda wanted you guys' opinions on that. Also! Any ships you may want added or expanded on? I'm down!  
> I wanna be more active with my reader so i hope you all liked this chapter and i'll update again asap!  
> ~Your Local Helen Simp  
> XOXOXOXO


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon gets Gerry back to the others and Martin isn't exactly happy with his state.  
> We get a look into Michael's past and history with out goth friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly alright but there is a lot of talk of betrayal, multiple consciousnesses (switched between the referral of singular and plural pronouns), talk of fractals of skin and uncomfortable spiral side affects. Just wanted to put the warning here in case the spiral is something that any of ya'll don't feel to comfortable with. The spiral parts of the chapter will take place after the first set of ----  
> Enjoy <3

Jon knew he had screwed up majorly, He looked to the closest person for help but all they did was go back through there doors and leave him hanging. So much for the help Helen.

He tried to avoid eye contact but was denied that when Martin strode up to him and placed a hand on his cheek, turning him to face him.

"I told you to be careful" He spoke calmly but Jon could tell there was some anger behind it, not at Jon but at the actual perpetrators of the Injury. 

"Technically this happened after i crossed Helen's Threshold so...I was careful?" Jon tried his best puppy dog eyes.

"Urgh!" Martin let his head fall into Jon's shoulder, "You still aren't getting out of a stern talking to".

"Darn it" Jon thought aloud before focusing on everyone else.

"I'll get the first aid kit" Sasha got up to get it when Tim stood up as well.

"I'll...help you? Wanna come along Michael?" Tim offered, looking to give the two a few minutes to catch up.

"Sure" He smiled, Tim helped him up and they all left the room. Gerry seemed to have got the message and remained on the other side of the room to give them some privacy.

Martin lifted his head, "How did the whole thing go?"

"Surprisingly well" Jon began, "You were right about Helen's corridors, it made it quicker and easier to get away. I didn't lie when i said i got it in the corridors, they shot just as i entered and i guess it just skimmed me. I got Gerry though and even got a good hit on Trevor, bastard" He whispered the last part under his breath.

"Never saw you as the revenge type" Martin teased.

"Really, Mr. Lets got Kills Bill?" He teased, the two laughed.

Martin looked over to Gerry in the corner, this was the first time he had actually met the man for himself and could see some resemblance to what statement givers had offered about the man. His hair was the same poorly dyed black he expected, his roots were coming through tier original dirty blonde colour with some strands of hair fully missed out of the dyeing process. Each joint on his hand up up his neck had a simplistic eye design, maybe it was his own form of rebellion when he worked at the institute. Despite his gothic fashion sense he seemed to fit the whole outfit, especially the sleeveless leather trench coat he sported with the tall chunky combat boots.

"Sorry, didn't want to interrupt whatever you both were doing" The Goth smirked.

"Eh, by this point we're used to it with Tim and Sasha making it their favourite pass time" Jon replied and Martin chuckled.

"Gerry" He introduced himself, to which Martin return his own name, "Ah so this was who was going to kill you" He teased towards Jon.

"Urgh now we have a second Tim, What have I done" Jon placed his head in his hands.

"I heard my name!" The in question called as he re-entered the room with this two companions.

"Jon, sit" Sasha called and directed him into a chair in front of him, he walked over tiredly.

"Fine but also, Gerry? do you want to introduce yourself?" Jon knew that it would've been nicer for him to get to introduce himself first even if the either knew about him already.

"Not really sure what i can introduce, really? Um...I used to work for Gertrude, I'm statement famous i guess? and im dead. The three best traits in a man" He joked shyly.

"Ey, that's all good. Jon's main defining trait is that he's a hot spot for trouble" Tim laughed and Martin lightly elbowed him with a smile.

"Do you think this might be a discussion for your office?" Michael suggested, knowing by this point that meant the tunnels.

"You go ahead" Jon stated, "We have a visitor intending on a visit"

"so should we head down?" Sasha asked, just finishing putting a plaster over the cheek.

"No, We all have work to do. You two go and wait there" Jon said signalling to Gerry and Michael.

Jon handed the book to Michael giving a nod of reassurance before the two disappeared into the office. 

Tim clapped his hands, "Lets get to work i guess"

\----------

All the memories from after the great twisting and Russia was a blur, they were still there but thinking back on what happened seemed to make him dizzy and slightly nauseous. Since regaining consciousness to his original form it was hard to adjust, he was still young and just because he taken over by an all powerful fear God it didn't justify his inexperienced nature within the archives. He knew how to file and organise, archiving wasn't to hard to learn though when you had colleagues like Eric and Emma though. There was a stretch of time while he was turning that made him feel lost, this was one of the first dreams he had back in his body.

After the doors slammed shut behind him He couldn't get the plain, uncaring face of Gertrude. The sadness he felt of the sacrifice, the way he followed her do fast just to be used for a ritual. He had known what had been up though, not exactly, but he had suspected that he may have not been able to return from the trip. She was there and she took the risk, he let her let him take that risk for them all. In all the time he spent trapped in those hallways he had a lot of time to think, about everything and nothing. Would they realise he was gone or would that even matter to them? The colours burned into the back of his brain, the high concentration putting a strain on his eyes but no matter how hard he tried to shield his eyes the tripled vision of his hands only send him into a frenzy. Why would it stop?

W̸̹̺̳͔̤̅̓̕ȟ̴̗̹̮̌͆̽̏e̵̛͉̩̪͕͊͗̿ŗ̶͓̳̭͛̑̇͝ẽ̴̢̫̘̯͂̑̚͝ ̸͔͉̼̗͑̇͑͛̓͘w̴͍̘̩̼̝͚̓͑̕a̷̛̮̥̤͈͈s̷̬̮̭̿͜ ̵͉̌̈̈́̕A̵̻̺̝̔̈́̽͂͝n̷̘̏̈ÿ̴͇͍̙̹̞͋͐͜o̵͍̦̰̙͈͐̀͛ǹ̴̨̛e̴̛̬̙̎̉͗̓̕ͅ

*****

The second dream he had was when he recalled the first time had managed to exit the Corridors he was all so familiar with, It had all been a complete accident as well. Time had always been a tricky subject to tackle in the hallways, the clocks always spun and there wasn't a single window that showed a contrast in the morning or night. Michael was raging, for lack of a better term, he was angry and for some reason his brain couldn't land on a reasonable reason for being so. Was it the situation he was in? maybe, was being trapped without a way to leave literally making him go mad? Defiantly. He'd noticed the small colours on his skin begin to form and as vague of an appearance they had in the beginning they just grew brighter as he spent more longer in this place, not exactly an ideal way to spend a persons life. It was one of these fits he landed on throwing open random doors to calm himself down. He just wanted to leave, escape. All the doors kept on getting closer and closer.

Ị̶̳̣̘͂̓̈̌͜͝ ̴͙̤̖̠̄̊͑̅͝ẅ̷̺̲̪͎̺̜́̈́a̴̩̪̋̅̋ͅn̵̢̲̒̿̈́ţ̵̦͍͐ ̶͖̹͓̞̃o̷̺͓̊̇̈́͗̄͠ų̸̬̤͕͍̝̋̌͛̓t̶͙͍̤̰̊͛͝

As he pushed the yellowing door open he didn't notice the dip in the floor as he ran through, the feeling of vertigo was one he wasn't to familiar with as his body fell forwards and into the reflective ground. The water feel back around his body as he made contact with it and the shock sent him stiff for a few seconds, realising he couldn't exactly breathe water he took to kicking into the direction he saw the bubbles of his lost breath travelling. He broke the surface of the water with a large gasp, not because of the lack of breath but in the relief of their being something else. He floated in place looking for land and noticed some and not to far from that a small metal rail about his waist height. 

He swam back to the green and over that fence, making his way over to the bench sat directly looking towards the water. A pond. He sighed, placing his head in his hands. He was out, somehow he got out. Sure, now he was soaking wet but he'd prefer that than be bone dry and stuck back there. He noticed the patterns on his arms had basically disappeared unless you were searching for them. His clothes had changed back to their original plain colours, luckily it was winter so they belong but it would've been more effective if they were dry. Now being calmer he decided to try and figure out where he was.

It didn't take to long to figure it out though, the all to familiar paths and bandstand made him realise that Hyde Park was not to different from the last time he had visited. The path spanning from the corner station to marble arch wasn't busy so he assumed it was probably a week day and either early or late in the day. There were a few people who stared but that was probably because of his clothing. Walking across a few streets he recognised a familiar Starbucks he had visited a few times to do some of his own studies, he didn't have any money to buy something to eat but the staff didn't really care. He sat downstairs in the lounge area as he thought about everything and dried off, a few pf the students turned up their gaze but quickly turned it back to their work when they realised the wouldn't get the answers they were searching for. He sighed

*****

The first time he ended up at the institute after the change was an accident, his thoughts had taken him back to his past and he ended up accidentally opening a door right in the middle of the archives. He would've left straight away if it wasn't for his own curiosity, where was everyone and what had happened to this place since he left. He still hadn't bothered to find the time since it wouldn't matter when he returned back to his halls. There was that small voice that told him to find her though, to get answers, to find their r̵͙͔̖͈̓̚͝e̸̙̭̺̒v̴̯̯͚̌è̶̼͔̙̩̄̍ņ̵̋̈́̋̏g̴̨̭̰̽̾̓̚ͅe̸̠̱̋̾͌̋.

A cough behind him shocked him out of his corrupting thoughts and he turned, there was a goth man there.

"Are you here to make a statement? because out Head Archivist kinda isn't here at the moment" He spoke blandly with an eyebrow raised.

"Um..I don't? I..ah" He looked down to his hands that were now shaking a tiny bit, was it fear? He hadn't seen this man before, or had he and just forgot. He wasn't good with interaction especially after not having to have talked to anyone other than those who were in the archive all that time ago. 

Maybe he knew what they were? No that was silly! Michael wasn't threatening, Michael was fine. He was fine. Ḣ̸̢̠̤e̷̤̟̒̃͗͜ ̵͎̒̅w̶̢̡̛̤͛͒ā̷͎͛s̸̹͙̅̈́ ̷͇̫̇͆f̵̭̕ĩ̴̬̳͂͝n̶͈͇͉͘ệ̷̻̚

"You want to calm down there? Are you okay" The man took a more defensive stance and Michael stepped back a little, he looked around the room for a door. A way to escape, the other must have noticed.

"No! I...I need to, where? we dô̸͕̝n̶̩̟'̷̙̖̣̾͊̈t̵̮̽͂ͅ" His voice had started to echo, that never was a good thing. He was getting to panicked, what could this man actually do to them? They could just push him through a door and leave him there, that would be fun. No, no it wouldn't, no one deserves that.

"Look i promise i wont hurt you but you need to calm down" The man had stepped down slightly, letting a slight gentleness slip through his voice.

"Please we don't know, why are we- I...why am i here?" Michael decided to take some deep breaths and to calm down, "I'm sorry, I should really go".

"I don't think that's exactly a wise idea right now, at least let me make you something to drink before you go i guess?" He was trying to be nice but it was obvious he was clueless.

"You really don't have to, I should be here" He rubbed his hands together trying to get warmer, had it always been this cold down here?

"Eh consider it a favour for me grilling you" He gestured him to follow and he followed. The two ended up in the break-room, Michael sat on the all to familiar couch while Gerry stood by the counter getting drinks for the two, "Any thing specific you drink?"

"Water is just fine thank you" He replied than returned to staring at his own hands, he noticed that this time the patterns that took to his skin stayed there now as scars. Sure their colours were desaturated but that didn't change the fact that they were still there and visible compared to the first time he got out of the corridors. 

We aren't human anymore, not fully anyways. Our job isn't to expose our-self, even if it was an accident we know what happens to those in the statements.

"You okay?" The man asked placing the water on the coffee table in front of them.

"Sorry for how I've been acting, I'm not really one for 'normal' interactions you could say" Michael joked.

"The introverted type than?"

"In a sense yes" He reached for the glass and held it for a moment, liking the cool feeling of the condensation. "I never got your name mysterious stranger".

"Gerard Keay, I prefer Gerry though", He reached out for a handshake.

Michael smiled and reached for his hand, "Michael Shelley".

"Name sounds familiar, have we met before" Gerry thought aloud after the two released their embrace.

"Maybe one of the old assistance told you? I used to work down here after all" He rubbed his hands together after placing the water back down.

"Maybe? Nice fractals by the way, unique pattern?" The goth tried to stir up casual conversation not knowing where to start.

"We like the chaos of them, I could say the same about your eyes. There are a lot of them aren't there?" The man huffed a laugh.

"Figured it would be a huge fuck you to the people who stared at me" He admired the Tattoos.

"I see" The blonde smiled, "Well, We should really be off"

Michael stood and began to make his way over to the all to familiar yellow door.

"Are you-" Gerry was cut off.

"We'll return soon darling".

Than he was gone.

*****

He didn't spent to much time with Gerry before The Spiral fully took control but the time they were together reminded Michael of the humanity that he still managed to fight to keep from the monster. Sure, as the two would grow there was a fondness between the two that no-one else could get involved with, it was their thing. Things had been getting harder though, Michael was getting sick and this voice that spoke to him demanded more from him. 

C̵o̴m̴e̶ ̸o̵n̸.̷ ̴w̶e̵ ̴c̵a̴n̴ ̸h̶a̴v̷e̴ ̶p̶l̶e̷n̵t̷y̶ ̸o̸f̴ ̶f̷u̵n̸ ̴w̷i̵t̸h̸ ̷a̵ ̶g̵u̵e̵s̶t̴,̷ ̶C̵a̴n̶t̷ ̷w̵e̴?̸

No, he refused to put anyone through what he had to experience.

Gerry had began to look a little more stressed in the job and Michael took the time to make sure he was okay whenever he could be sure he was alone.

"I just can't get over that man! He made so many people suffer and he just gets to walk around and act like he had no fault in it! Stupid fucking Jurgen Lietner" He grumbled the last part out.

"He's the one with all the weird books right?" Michael offered the question.

"Didn't you used to work here, there must've been some statement you read about those fucked up experiences people had right?" He was still angry but tried to keep his cool.

"Maybe? A lot of the statements..."He trailed off into his own thoughts, what had those statements said? He had read them and he knew that he'd written up about them. Why could we remember?

I̸t̷ ̸m̸u̴s̵t̵ ̵n̶o̵t̸ ̷h̸a̶v̴e̶ ̶b̷e̶e̷n̶ ̸t̸h̷a̸t̵ ̷i̸m̶p̴o̵r̴t̸a̸n̷t̸ ̸i̷f̶ ̴y̸o̴u̴ ̶f̴o̴r̴g̷o̵t̷.̷

"Yeah" He whispered to himself.

"Are you okay?" Gerry asked.

"Hugh?" Michael was confused, of course we're fine. We had nothing to no longer be un-fine about, They had their hallways, and their doors, and their Gerry. Our Gerry? No, he wasn't our, he is his own Gerry.

"You really don't look to good, do you want-" Michael stood.

"There is no need to threat over us, we're fine" They smiled.

Gerry looked to the floor for a second, "Why do you do that?"

Michael looked up to him, "What do you mean".

"The whole 'we' thing, look i understand if there is something else going on with you but you can tell me if something is happening. It's just confusing me when you say that than refer to yourself as 'I'".

"What are you talking about?" Michael was confused, He never said that. Why would he refer to himself plural, there was only one Michael. 

Y̵e̷s̷,̵ ̶o̶n̶l̴y̸ ̶o̵n̴e̶ ̸M̴i̵c̵h̸a̵e̴l̸.̵

We are just one Michael.

"You literally just did it a second ago, I didn't want to ask but if you really don't want to talk about it than you don't have to lie".

"B̷u̵t̶ ̴t̸h̴a̶t̸'̷s̶ ̵w̸h̶a̴t̸ ̴w̴e̴ ̸d̸o̸.̷"

Gerry seemed to be taken back by the sentence he spoke, he had heard him speak before in the distorted echo but this was a full freaky.

"Michael-"

"Wait" Michael stepped back as Gerry reached forwards, "I don't know! We- I? Urgh!"

He reached his fingers into his hair to ground himself, all he felt was Velcro. When had it gotten brighter, was it curlier now too?

N̴o̷w̵ ̵t̴h̵a̷t̵ ̴w̷o̶u̸l̸d̴ ̷b̷e̷ ̶c̶r̸a̴z̴y̶ ̸w̷o̴u̶l̷d̷n̵'̴t̶ ̸i̶t̷,̶ ̸W̸e̶'̴v̵e̴ ̴a̸l̶w̴a̴y̴s̷ ̶l̶o̶o̵k̵e̵d̴ ̷l̵i̷k̶e̴ ̵t̵h̸i̸s̷ ̴h̷a̸v̴e̷n̶'̸t̸ ̶w̸e̸?̶

Yes, that must be true.

"What happened to you" He felt like he needed to tell him, to let him know about what that woman was really like.

"S̴̹͚͍͌h̸̨̳̒ͅe̸̥͇͋̐ ̵͕͊͝B̵̪̅͌͜ḙ̴̌̚͝t̴̬̓̀̓r̶͚̟̈́̀ą̷̊y̷̖͊e̷͍͊d̸̝͝ ̶̦̪̝́̊ṵ̶̂̒s̷̬̘͂̏͊.̶̭̖̓"

He remembered being forced to live through all that pain, the feeling like he was being pulled apart. The constant feeling of everything being okay while he was spiralling out of control, The fractals growing on his skin the the lightning growing across the sky on a stormy night. The colour he once saw as mute and boring, now overwhelming them in an array of different ways, They could taste the sweetness of the reds, the sour of the limes and the stickiness of purples.

"H̵̗̽ȅ̵̪̜̀͘ ̶͕͗t̶͇̼͊̇͝r̶͈̭͖͂̐̋u̶̬̓̌̔s̶̡͔͔̒̃̊t̸̬̜̭̄͒ë̸̜͜d̸̰̀̎ ̵̦̺̽h̵͍̀̓ę̵̬̒̋r̶̟̈́̚ͅ.̴̔ͅ"

When you're in your twenties all you should really be thinking about paying back your university fees or getting coffee for some annoying co-workers in your shitty office job. Michael had spent so much time trying to help others that he ended up losing himself to his own desires for a while. By the time he was in his early twenties all he had was a few college level degrees and some library work experience, He was surprised to have a friend mention The Magnus Institute to him but the more he looked into it the more he felt like maybe he didn't deserve the normality of a regular Jon. After what happened when he was a child maybe this could be his new start. So he started, He worked by Gertrude's side and it was no wonder that even through the slight cold nature he was able to look beyond that and see a woman who cared. It would be embarrassing to say out loud that he saw her as a mother figure but that's why he only thought it.

It was obvious how must trust they gave her, anyone could tell from a mile away. Maybe that was why she chose him. He followed her blindly through the statements, through the learning of the rituals. The entities came at their own pace and was slowly followed by their won trip. Michael wasn't usually asked for field missions especially ones with Gertrude, so he was excited to learn what the woman would be like and hoped he could learn more about him. He road the ship with her with that lonely man and followed her through the storms to that door. She lead him to it, let him open it. Than he was falling and she did nothing to help. She watched them suffer.

"W̶̨̧̢̜̞͉̠͎̑̿̒̒̅e̴̩͔͇̘͓̗͔͊͐͆͌ ̸̡̥̊ḁ̷̝̗́͊r̴͈̪̐̃͋̉̈̈́ḙ̵̢̭̻͔̳̠͒͑̑ͅͅ ̶̧̛̖̗͔̳h̷̢̡̦͉̝̠̬̭̠̅̾͑͐͊ṳ̷̝̇̐͗̾n̷͚̲͎͊̒̊̍̋̂̋g̴̢̥͖̲̐͒̈̀̈͌̐̕͜r̸̢͎̩̰̝̤̀̀͊ẏ̴̗̘̟̊͠.̷̝̯̹͔͙͈̼̹͋̃͑͌̿"

No matter the food they managed to take that didn't help them, the hunger was all still there. There was an urging though, a memory they had. _They feed off of fear,_ that's all they needed. Michael couldn't do that to those people though, he suffering that he went through. The screaming in pain, the Fractals ingrained in his mind, the Velcro feeling. Stop. **STOP. S̵̢̱̲̟͓̰͖͓͊̆̚̚͝Ṯ̴̮̠̥͍͇̜̞͔̐̈͛̚O̶͍̪̟͗̓̔̅͐̀̍͘̕P̸̡̜͎̝͋̓̇̒͆͌͒͝**

**W̵̡̛̛͉̫̠̻̄̔͐E̷̛̤̗̙̺̲̝͓̾̑̈̓̒̈̂̆͜'̷͈̗̮̘̆́̅̿̈́̑̕Ŗ̸̧̨̹̯̺̺̤̼̈͛͝E̶̤͈̱̥̲̓̓̾ ̶̯̣͒͒S̶͍̥͊̚Ơ̷̢̬̝̺͍͍̪̲͋́̐̑͑͝ͅ,̶̲̗̋̇̽͝ ̵̣̄͆̍͝Š̷̨̻̳̝̭͋͜Ö̴̩̙́̓̂̽͜ ̶̪̗͓̻̭̳̉̃͆͗̽̄̚͝H̴̡͙̠̣̺̦̘̥̟̐̈́̓̽̋́͘U̵̢̳̙̓͛̊̇̕N̵͚̾́G̴̡̳̪͈͖͙̈́͛̈̊͐̔͠R̴̢̛͒̓͑͘Y̸̝̱̲̠̦͚̖̙̔̎̌̂͝ͅ**

They were growing by the second, the colour were coming back, the fractals travelled further and further and further up his arms, his torso, his neck. He couldn't breathe, he needed to get to be safe. The eye that watched can't see him now, they needed to leave. That's what they did. The door grew and was brighter than before but they didn't care. They were hungry, they needed to eat and they needed to leave.

*****

It was a relief to finally have control back, the two men sat in the calming silence of the tunnels. One floating cross legged in the air and the other relaxed against the wall starting at the scars on his arms.

"I'm sorry" Gerry spoke.

"What?"

"I know it probably doesn't mean anything, it was like six years ago? I shouldn't have pushed you that way, I-Yeah" He sighed.

Michael sighed a slight laugh, "I can assure you it wasn't you're fault...Fully"

"At least i get to take some blame" The two laughed".

"I wasn't really in the most sound mindscape, there was so much going on sharing a consciousness. I think me being mad at Gertrude's the only reason i managed to get out".

"I'm sorry she did that too you" The goth looked at him sympathetically

"I could say the same to you, Not exactly how i'd expect my boss to react to my death but we all grieve in different ways i guess".

"Ha! To out fucked up Boss i guess?" Gerard floated to sit next to him.

"To our fucked up Boss".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe i shouldn't promise a schedule?! I didn't realise how occupied i'd be with college lmao but I'm alright! I'm planning on writing another fic but this'll only be a oneshot, I've had the idea for a while but who know!  
> Anyways thank you all for being so amazing! I focused on writing this because i knew you all would like it and wanted to look a little at a character who i enjoy talking about a lot.I tried my best to match up the two with cannon timelines but i didn't realise i messed up a little but i tried to make it work. Damn i tried to hard to make it cannon compliant when i didn't even need to lol.  
> Other than that i have the next chapter planned and just need to work it all out structure wise, but you all are amazing and some of the best readers even! I wish you all the best.  
> (Also the parts i mentioned in the London, you bet they were based off of a real park and Starbucks i chill at, perks of being raised in London Lmao, i get the fortune of knowing places to write about off the top of my head.)  
> You all have been amazing! I can't wait to write for all of you again! LOVE YOU ALL <3<3<3  
> ~Your Local Helen Simp


End file.
